Hidden Truths
by TheWolf32
Summary: Claire is angry and devastated after Amelie breaks up with her. She goes to find a house to live in as she thinks she doesn't deserve to live with Michael. Will an event cause Amelie and Claire to reignite their feelings for each other?
1. A Grim Discovery

**Claire's P.O.V**

I stared out of the window, as the driver drove. I didn't look at anything, I just blankly stared out of the window.

Why would the Founder break up with me? She seemed perfectly fine with it for nearly 70 years. I clenched my fists. I shouldn't think about her, she just gets me angry.

When I came out of blankly staring out of the window, I saw we were heading to the Glass House. I couldn't go back there, Michael should hate me. Besides, he may think that I would abandon him during the night, which I can't blame him for.

"Stop the car." I said.

"Why? Your supposed to be wallowing in sadness." The driver said, not stopping.

"I said _stop the car_. I'm not going to the Glass House."

"And where would you go? The Founder wouldn't be happy-"

"I don't care about the Founder. Just stop here." I glared at the driver in the rear view mirror and I noticed after a second, my eyes were flickering red.

The guard chuckled. "You think your little tantrum will make me change my mind?"

I had no time for this. Looking around the car, I found nothing sharp, so plucking up all my courage, I broke the window. It cracked on the first hit and shattered on the second. The sunlight streamed in, instantly burning me and it touched the guard as well, who swerved and nearly collided with a street lamp, which was in the shade. I took a shard of glass out of the window frame and held it against the guards throat before he could move. "Let me out. Or I will cut your throat."

"You really want to do this?" He asked.

"I'm not going to the Glass House. That's all I'm saying. Now open the doors."

The guard is quiet for a minute, then he presses a button and the doors unlock. Still holding the glass, I open the door and dart into the shadows between a house and a shop. With a last glance at the car, I continue walking, looking for an abandoned house.

I walk around the corner and come to a almost derelict house. I kick open the door and step inside. No-one owns this house, so I could let myself in. "Hello?" I call out. The only sound that comes back, is birds flying away.

I listen carefully for any sign of movement, then I go into the living room. Some of the windows had been broken, but overall the house is in a shader part of town.

I look around the room; there is thick dust everywhere and I lift the plastic cover off of something in the middle of the room and see its a chandelier. Someone must have thought of putting this up when they lived here, but never got around to it.

I see a withered bookshelf, the shelves straining under the books. I take one off and cough and sneeze at the dust cloud. Stepping away, I look at the book Peter Pan. I sighed. Why did the family leave this place? If they left, they would've taken their books.

Stepping away from the dust, I took a sniff, maybe there was something I could use. But as soon as I did, I almost vomited. The smell of death and decay was heavy in the air. I looked around. Maybe there was an animal here who had died or something?

I looked in the kitchen and even though some stuff hadn't been washed, the smell wasn't coming from there. I walked to the stairs and looked cautiously at them. Would they take my weight? I stood on the first step. It creaked but didn't break or anything. So I stood on another step and it didn't break, so I carried on upstairs.

When I got to the top, the smell was terrible. Even without taking a breath, (which may have made me vomit and pass out) I could still detect it. Putting my hand over my nose, I went into the closest room first; the bathroom.

No dead bodies in there, though it doesn't look like anything will be working anytime soon. The next room was a kids room; The bed used to be a bright pink colour, but now it had faded to almost white. There were teddies on the bed, two on either side of the pillow and 3 in the windowsill.

Something must have happened to them. A little kid wouldn't leave their teddies behind.

Leaving the room, I went into the next, where the smell is the strongest. I opened the door and the mirror facing me, (even though covered in dust) showed dark figures on the bed.

Plucking up my courage, I walked in and looked at the bed.

I covered my mouth and flattened myself against the chest of drawers. There were two unrecognizable bodies on the bed, decayed almost to skeletons. No flies were on them, which was great, as I could deal with maggots.

I walked forward and closing my nose up as best I could I could see from the threads of skin still left, there were bite marks and the bone that ran down the neck looked cut. A vampire must have drained whoever these people were then slit their throats and left them there.

The other body had his neck broken. But where was the kid? Suddenly I didn't want to know. These poor people had been left here for so long, I don't think I could handle a dead kid.

Leaving the room and closing the door, I turned around and almost screamed when I saw a ghost of a woman directly in front of me. I stood there shocked for what seemed like hours, then the ghost disappeared. I ran down the stairs and out of the door, happy to be in the fresh air again. Then my stomach churned and I vomited. How do police or forensic people deal with dead bodies all the time? Granted, there might not be in the state they're in, in the house but sometimes they are.

I leaned against the wall and looked at the sky. I could always find another house. Tell the police, about the poor people in the bedroom. The ghosts can have the house to themselves.

I took my phone out and dialled the police station. "Hello, Morganville police station."

"Hi, um... I was looking at abandoned houses and one of them has a dead couple in the bedroom." I said. Please don't assume I killed them. That would just make my day.

"Okay, where are the bodies at?" The policeman asked.

"Um... There down an alley and right from between the thrift store and a house." I couldn't be any more specific than that, so I hung up before he could ask anymore questions.

I glanced back at the house, and saw a shadow in the window but it quickly vanished. I shivered and walked away.

* * *

 _Tell me what you think!_

 _Review!_


	2. Search for Claire

_Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! They mean a lot! :D_

 _Please read and Review!_

* * *

 **Amelie's P.O.V**

I had just finished a long line of appointments, when the door to my office in Founder's Square knocked. My bodyguards opened the door at my nod and Oliver walks in. I am sure he is trying to get me to develop feelings for him again, as he has been nothing but nice to me since Claire left.

"Hello, Amelie. How has your day been?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I had put up with it for a few weeks, but now I just needed to know.

"Why can't I be nice to you? You have broken up from your girlfriend." Oliver replied, sitting down in a chair opposite me.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore." I said, and shrugged slightly. I felt nothing for her anymore. I had felt bad when I said I wanted her to leave, but now there was nothing there. Maybe it was for the best. Oliver won't be telling that it wouldn't be soon until everyone found out.

"So how about making it clear your with me now? It will stop the whispers I have been hearing in the coffee shop."

"And how will that work? I proclaim my love for you in front of everyone?" Oliver had been nice, but this topic kept coming up in the conversations.

"Just do it vaguely. I don't know how they do it, but humans always jump to conclusions." Oliver said and shrugged. "Think about it." He stood up and headed to the door, when it opened and the guard who had been driving Claire to the Glass House came in.

"Ma'am." He bowed his head. "I regret to inform you, that I didn't bring Miss Danvers to the Glass House."

"Why? Where did you take her?"

"On the way there, she broke a window and held a piece of glass to my throat and ordered to be let out." He explained.

"And you let her?" Oliver asked. "You're older than her, you could have easily disarmed her."

"Oliver, I believe you were leaving. I can do the reprimanding." I said. Oliver didn't look happy, but it could be an act. He's good at acting. "Now Max, where did Claire walk off to when you let her out?"

"She went down the alley between the Founder House and the thrift store near Common Grounds." He said. I sighed.

"Right, well she could be anywhere by now. Call Anton and go out and look for her." I ordered.

"Where shall we bring her when we find her, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Take her to the Glass House. She's meant to be there anyway." I said. Max nodded and bowed.

"Yes, Ma'am." Then he left and closed the door. I picked up my phone and called Michael.

"What is it?"

"I ended my relationship with Claire and sent her to your house, but she had other ideas and now she is wandering around Morganville. See if you can find her and bring her back to your house. Do not bring her to me." I ordered and hung up.

* * *

 **Michael's P.O.V**

Amelie didn't give me a chance to say anything about how she could just dump Claire like that, after being obsessed with her for 70 years. I sighed and got my coat and car keys then went out of the door.

"Michael, where are you going?" Isabel asked, coming down the stairs.

"I need to go and talk to the Founder about something. Just stay here." I said and left. I wasn't really, but I didn't want Isabel getting involved. She didn't know about the vampires yet and I wanted to keep it that way.

Luckily it was getting dark, so I didn't need the car or any protective clothing. Walking to the end of the street, I looked around. Where could I start? Morganville wasn't a big town, but finding a girl in a town like this, with so many abandoned buildings is like looking for a needle in a haystack.

I started walking towards Common Grounds. Maybe someone had seen her around there. I saw a vampire car drive past and stop up ahead. I caught up with the car and tapped the vamp.

He turned around, wearing dark sunglasses. "What?"

"Are you looking for Claire Danvers?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, a bit rudely but I didn't care.

"She used to live with me and Amelie said to bring her to my house after you've found her." I explained.

"Your Michael Glass." He said.

"Yeah."

"Go back home, you don't need to be out here." He said and turned around and the guards walked down an alley. I sighed and walked down the street.

I sniffed the air. A lot of smells hit me, but I could vaguely detect the vanilla-y smell of Claire. It must be the shower cream she had been using before being kicked out.

I followed the smell trail down the street and into the less inhabited part of Morganville. The smells faded away but still the vanilla smell remained. I walked down the street some more and saw a house that looked ready to fall down. Claire wouldn't go in there, but it wouldn't hurt to call out.

"Claire! It's me, Michael! Where are you?" I called out. There was no answer for a bit, but I saw a door to a house in better condition, move. It might have been just the wind, but I checked anyway.

I walked up to the house and pushed open the door. "Claire? It's Michael." I said. No answer, so I walked in some more and looked around and took a sniff.

Claire had definitely been here. "Claire! Where are you? You don't need to hide." I said and walked through a door into a living room, where I saw Claire unconscious on the floor. I rushed over to her and shook her lightly. "Claire, Claire wake up."

She didn't stir. I began to pick her up to take her to my house, when I felt a breeze at the back of my neck. I turned around just in time to see a rock being hustled at my head.

* * *

 _What do you think of this chapter? Please review!_


	3. Dreams

**Claire's P.O.V**

 _"Claire." I heard a familiar sound and opened my eyes. I found myself staring at the sky in a forest clearing. "Claire, come here." I stood up and looked around, but couldn't find where the voice was coming from._

 _"Where are you?" I called out into the forest. A blue butterfly fluttered down from the sky and flew into the trees. I looked around one last time and decided to follow the butterfly._

 _I didn't walk for long, until I saw the one person I never wanted to see again. I turned around and walked away but bumped into a tree. I stood back and saw that the trees had lined up all around us in an impenetrable circle. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I came to apologize." The Founder said._

 _"It's a bit late for that. Let me out now." I tried prying the trees apart, but it was no use. "Where am I?"_

 _"In a forest." The Founder pushed off a tree she had been leaning against and appeared next to me. "I'm sorry I ended the relationship. I was scared of everyone finding out about us. Then there's Oliver, who wants me back with him."_

 _Something isn't right. The Founder wouldn't just say what she is feeling just like that. "Founder-"_

 _"What do you call me usually?" She asked._

 _I glared at her, it couldn't hold it. "I couldn't say your name without getting angry. We were **fine** for 70 years why did you have to end it now?" I stared at the ground and Amelie held my face in her cool hands._

 _"I'm terribly sorry for the pain I've caused you. You have no idea what I'm feeling right now, but if you would let me we can start again?" She asked, twirling my hair around my fingers, like she used to do. I wanted the exact same thing, but I didn't want to have to go through the emotional pain of her dumping me again._

 _"What if... I can't." I sighed and walked away from her. **Something about this isn't right.** A voice kept telling me. I couldn't put my finger on what though._

 _"I will never hurt you again, I give you my word." Amelie said, walking up to me. I looked into her eyes and after a thought, I nodded. Amelie hugged me and I hugged her back, never wanting to let go._

 _"I love you." I said more to myself, than to Amelie. Amelie pulled away and that's when I noticed the forest was fading away. The tree circle had disappeared and white mist was covering everything. Amelie was fading away too, going further and further away from me. "Amelie! Come back!"_

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. I felt unusually cold, but other than that nothing had changed. I sit up and see I'm still in the house. I had found it, while touring the other abandoned houses in another part of Morganville. Luckily this house didn't have dead bodies in, or I would've made a serious complaint to the Founder.

Why did I have a dream about her? I didn't know vampires _could_ dream. I shook it off and got up then went through into the kitchen. The only smell I got from this house was a damp smell probably from the roof malfunctioning or a leak coming from somewhere.

I remember coming into the living room then something hitting me. I had no idea how long I had been out. If I had been human, I would have probably been dead, if I was out long. This was the forgotten parts of Morganville and no-one came down here, unless they had a really good reason or something.

I sighed and when up the stairs, deciding the kitchen looks good enough. Upstairs, I went into the bathroom which was dusty, but if the water was running (which it wasn't; the water had been switched off, I have no idea how many years ago) it would be good.

As I approached the bedrooms, I prayed for no nasty surprises and pushed open the door. One room is empty, all that remains is the radiator and a peach carpet. In the next bedroom there is a travel bed, but someone must have left it here. I sat on the bed to test it and it was still comfy, if a bit stiff.

I felt a little happiness that I had found a house I could stay in. I wouldn't be bothering anyone, I wouldn't have to worry about anything. Examining the floorboards, I saw feet approach me. I looked up and yelled, but covered my mouth. It was the ghost from the other house.

"What do you want with me? Why do you keep following me?" I asked. The ghost stared at me blankly, then disappeared.

I guessed she want going to leave me alone, but I wouldn't move. This is the only house I found suitable and if I didn't breathe too much, I wouldn't notice the damp smell.

I sighed and got up and went out of the bedroom. At the end of the hallway, stood a small girl with a brown teddy bear. Her brown hair fell in waves down her shoulders and her pretty blue eyes stared at me. My heart sunk, as I remembered the teddy from the other house. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

The little girl pointed to the wall behind me. I turned to look and it carved into the wall was the name Eva. I turned back to the girl but she had disappeared. In her place, sat the teddy bear. I picked up the bear and wiped the dust of his fur. "I'm sorry, Eva."

I hoped whoever murdered this family didn't get away with it.

* * *

 _A shorter chapter but I hope you like it! What do you think?_


	4. Dreams (continued)

**Amelie's P.O.V**

"Have your guards found the wandering girl yet?" Oliver asked, coming into my office at Founder's Square.

"No, but they followed a scent to a house with decomposed bodies." I replied without looking up and suppressed a shiver. The guards had described what the bodies looked like, which was more information than I needed to know.

"Bodies? Where was this?" Oliver asked. I looked up at him then, with a frown on his face.

"In one of the abandoned houses on the edge of town. They think Claire is trying to find her own house to stay in."

"She has moved from that house then? At least you doing have to worry that Claire is living with dead people." Oliver chuckled.

"Yes, that's reassuring. What are you doing here?" I was in the middle of looking through a folder for Claire's paperwork. She had signed on with me as Protector and handed in her sheet, for when she was at the University. I didn't know what I was looking for, I just needed something to do. I had been feeling distracted lately.

"I came to see how you are doing." Oliver replied. "What are you looking for?"

"Claire's paperwork." I went back to looking, but I found nothing and closed it. "I thought it might tell me something about her."

"You know everything about her." Oliver said. The next time I looked up, Oliver was in front of me, with only the desk separating us. "I've noticed you've been distracted lately. Are you thinking about her?"

"No, I've just got a lot on my mind." I said and picked up the folder and put it away. Oliver grabbed my arm and took it from me.

"Come back to my place."

"Excuse me?" I pulled my arm out of his grip, but he grabbed my arm again.

"Come around my place. I can help you... To clear your mind." Oliver said, which probably sounded better in his head.

"No, I'm going to my house. Do not come by, I need time to myself." I pulled out my arm again and collected my bag and went out. I walked downstairs and outside, where the driver was waiting and opened the door for me.

Before the door closed, Oliver got in. "You need company right now. So if you won't come to mine, I will come to yours."

I considered telling him to get out. But like so many people I had met, he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. "You can come, but your not coming upstairs."

"We could always do it downstairs." Oliver chuckled, then hissed. I had broke some of his fingers. I felt no need to tell him of his inappropriate thoughts. "Fine. No going upstairs."

"This must be hard for you. Being nice when not around humans." I said. The door closed the car drove off.

"I'm always nice." Oliver replied. "To you, anyway."

"On a few occasions." I shrugged slightly. It didn't take long to arrive at my house, mostly because the house was quite close to Founder's Square.

The guard opened the door and I got out, headed inside and up the stairs to my room. Oliver would follow me, but maybe I could have a few seconds alone.

I closed the door and sat on the bed. My thoughts turned to Claire and I wondered how she was doing. I had thought about the way I had ended it with her and now I thought it was a little harsh. But back then, I just wanted her out and had no feelings for her anymore.

Now, I felt something, but I didn't know what it was. I hoped I wasn't feeling anything for Claire, she wouldn't take me back. Also I didn't want to have to worry about where she was all the time. I sighed and lay back on the bed.

* * *

 _I opened my eyes and felt disoriented. Had I fallen asleep? It was nearly impossible for me to do that, unless I willing went to sleep. I sat up and went out of the bedroom and downstairs. It was surprising that Oliver hadn't come up yet._

 _When I walked into the living room I found out why; he wasn't here. Usually, I wouldn't mind but I couldn't hear the servants heartbeat or anyone moving around the house._

 _Also it seemed too quiet. I felt a breeze behind me and turned. A woman with long dark hair and blue eyes stood there. She looks familiar but I couldn't place her._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hi."_

 _"Where am I?" I asked, looking around._

 _"Where you were. Your dreaming." She said. I looked back at her, puzzled._

 _"Dreaming? I didn't go to sleep though. Besides I don't dream." I walked over to the desk, only for it and everything else to disappear and a strange house took its place. "What's happening? What are you doing?"_

 _"Relax. Dreams don't stay in one place too long. Look around." She said, then walked through a wall. That would be disconcerting, if I had not been dreaming. I sighed and went up the stairs, hoping they wouldn't disappear._

 _I got to the top and pushed open a door and saw Claire. "Claire?" I said, before I could stop. But there was no need to be worried, she couldn't hear me._

 _I walked closer then a little girl came out of the wall, beside me. She looked familiar also but I could remember her name this time. "Hello, Eva."_

 _"Hello. She can't see you, by the way." She said._

 _"I know. What are you doing here? I thought I was dreaming...?" The last time I saw Eva was many, many years ago. She was with her family and I had to leave, to prevent the villagers from noticing I hadn't aged in 10 years._

 _"Mom says we're ghosts. But she can make other people dream to talk to them, but we can't talk to her." Eva pointed to Claire._

 _"How... did you become ghosts?" I felt near overwhelming sadness to hear that Eva is dead. She had been such a sweet child and even after she found out what I was, she still wanted to be my friend. She gave lots of little handmade dolls, which I still have._

 _"I don't remember. I was sleeping one night and then the next moment, I woke in this white room..." Eva hugged her teddy bear. "I was scared, because I couldn't find mommy or dad, but mom found me."_

 _"I'm very sorry you had to go through that." I said. The room changed again, this time to my house. I was in the living room with Claire and this was when Oliver had visited. "What's happening now?"_

 _"I want to talk to you about your friend." The woman came in and now I remember her._

 _"Melissa. Which friend?"_

 _"Your male one. I can tell you like him." Melissa smiled._

 _"This was when I was with Claire. I had no feelings for him." I replied, but I could tell then, that being with Claire annoyed Oliver a lot. I hadn't noticed back then, but now I could tell that he was trying subtly to get me to go with him somewhere._

 _"Watch this." Eva said. I waited and a few moments later, the one monster I hated most second to my father came in._

 _"What's he doing here?" I demanded. "I can't be dreaming of him." Christopher had me up against the wall, but unlike how it had been last time, he didn't look dead or feel wrong judging by my expression._

 _"Your the one dreaming. I just did something to come in and talk." Melissa said. "But he's been in Morganville longer than you know. That house that your guards found bodies in? That was us."_

 _"What?" I felt myself go cold. "He burned you alive in the house? What happened to Eva?"_

 _"She died of smoke inhalation. But what I'm getting at is, you never found out why he was so interested in you and Claire."_

 _"Why was he?" I asked, intrigued. I had forgotten about that until now. I had just thought he wanted to tell the whole town._

 _Eva held my hand and I lightly squeezed. She led me to the wall. "Wait, I can't go through there."_

 _"You can." Eva said. She pulled me forward and I reluctantly followed her. Luckily I passed through the wall without a problem, or I would have looked like a fool._

 _We emerged out the other side in a different building. "Where is this?"_

 _"You see that book over there?" Melissa asked. Eva led me over to a table with a book open, to a page on bounding items._

 _"Witchcraft?" I almost didn't believe it. I also didn't believe that Christopher had come from an island with others like him. "Is this how he appeared dead?"_

 _"Kind of." Eva replied. She flipped the pages which I thought was impossible in her ghostly state and in someone else's dream. "Here. He was trying to sever the bond between the two of you, but he needed proof or it wouldn't work."_

 _"Thats it?" It seemed unbelievable he would put me through that much false illusions, just for a confirmation of my love for Claire._

 _"Well... He practices a kind of spell that requires something from you. Mom said we didn't survive when he took what he needed from us." Eva explained._

 _"I don't understand..."_

 _"Christopher practices a magic that requires certain things from people. For me and Eva, it was life because he was growing old and for you it was a little bit of immortality and for some reason, he had to make you lose your love for Claire." Melissa explained. "Basically, for the spell to work he was going to make you confirm you loved Claire, then he does the spell and you would fall out with Claire, and he would feed off your immortality and eventually you would become weak and... die."_

 _"He's dead," I said, even though what she had said had alarmed me, a bit. "Someone came and took him away."_

 _"She was a witch too. She gave him a new body here, and now he is going to finish the spell. It's an effort to erase vampires from existence."_

 _"So he's still here?" I sighed and let go of Eva's hand but she wouldn't let go. "Eva, you can let go."_

 _"I can't, or you will be teleported somewhere." She replied._

 _"What are you talking about? I'm still dreaming, I'll be fine."_

 _"This isn't your dream. Have you noticed it hasn't changed in a while?" Melissa asked._

 _Now I thought about it, I noticed. "Take me back. I need to get a search organised."_

 _"He's in a different body with a different face. You wouldn't know him." Melissa said._

 _"So you brought me here to tell me he's still in Morganville, wanting me dead and vampires extinct, but you won't tell me who he is?" Even though dreams and this strange place had no sense of time, it still felt like I had spent too much of it already._

 _"We will help you. But we're using Claire to stay in the earth plane. She has to move back in with you, so it's easier to communicate." Melissa said._

 _"She won't. I broke up with her and she's angry."_

 _"I can't keep her blond friend away forever. He came by today, but I made him leave." Eva said, smiling._

 _"What did you do?" I asked, fearing she might have accidentally seriously injured him or something._

 _"He tried to wake Claire when we were trying something and it would have ended badly, so I knocked him out and took him somewhere else. But he will come back and mom says we can't use our energy to keep him away. We need to find Christopher and stop him and move on."_

 _I sighed. "Fine, I will try my best. May I leave now?"_

 _Eva looked to Melissa and she nodded. The little girl took me back through the wall, back into the dream where it had changed to me and Oliver on the bed. We were deep in conversation, but it looked like I was falling for him. "This is now?" I asked, hoping for Eva to say no._

 _"Your dreams. Your dreaming about being with him." Eva said and let go. "We will be in touch. Try to get Claire back with you." Then she disappeared and the dream around me vanished._

* * *

"Amelie!" I awoke and sat up quickly. Oliver is looking at me strangely. "You were sleeping."

"It appears so. I don't remember though." I stood up and looked outside. Day was almost night, yet another thing I couldn't remember, was what time of day it had been when I had fallen asleep. "How long was I sleeping?"

"I wasn't timing you, but I guess an hour, maybe two." Oliver shrugged. "You didn't come down when I called and you wouldn't wake."

"I apologize for scaring you." I said, not meaning it all. I walked past him and downstairs to my office. I went to my desk and saw movement near the wall. I remembered the dream and sighed. "I'll try."

* * *

 _Eh, I'm not sure about this chapter but I hope it is interesting!_

 _Review!_


	5. Explanation and Hurt feelings

**Amelie's Point of View**

As soon as I had gotten rid of Oliver, I had wanted to order a search for Christopher, but as Melissa had said, I had no idea who he could be. She and Eva had been visiting me since then, but they had only stayed for a few seconds at a time, to a minute.

I had been thinking about what Melissa had said; about needing Claire to live in my house again so they could materialise for longer, but I don't it will work. Claire was righteously angry at the harsh way I broke up with her and wouldn't be coming back to be in the same house as me anytime soon.

But I hadn't been getting anymore dreams and I had a strong urge to find Christopher and get rid of him for good. So, when I had an empty list of appointments and no meetings, I went to my house and waited for either Melissa or Eva to show up.

I was clearing up my desk when Eva appeared opposite me. "Eva, I need to know where Claire is staying." Eva smiled and pointed to a piece of paper on my desk and disappeared. I picked up the paper and it was a detailed map of the house Claire is at.

I called for my driver and had him take me there. He had protested at first, but I gave him a stern look and he quickly got to it.

Pulling up to the house, I got out and looked it over. It was a nice house, despite being plain, the paint peeling in places and the house having no windows. "Stay here." I told my driver and walked up to the door, which was still standing.

"I think you need your guards to check it out first, Ma'am." My driver said. I ignored him and pushed open the door. I could smell her immediately and walked into the living room, where Melissa is. She smiled and waved.

"Hello. Where is she?" I asked.

Melissa silently said "Wait," and then pointed to the door I had come through. I turned around and Eva came in with Claire. I expected her not to be too happy with my arrival and I was not disappointed.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She asked.

"A ghost showed where you were living. But don't blame her." I said. "Why didn't you go home to Michael?"

"Because of you, he hates me now. There's no point in me going there and then he turns me away." Claire crossed her arms and glared at me.

Eva shook her head and silently said "blond boy." "Michael came to see you, but Eva made him leave. He doesn't hate you, if he's willing to come here looking for you."

"Why would she? And how can you see them?" Claire asked, with suspicion.

"Never mind that, you have to come back with me."

"What? No! You don't want me there, I annoy you remember?"

"I never said that. The only real problem with you, is that you listen in on my conversations and you want me to miss work to spend the day the day with you." I knew this was never going to get Claire to come back with me, but it's better than her saying things I never said. Melissa made motions Sith her hand, but ignored her.

"I'm not coming back with you. At your house, Michael's not allowed to come. At least here, I bother no-one and have no conversations to listen in on." Claire said and turned around and walked away.

I hadn't come all this way in a frankly creepy part of my town, to fail in getting Claire back. So I whispered "Sorry" in her ear and snapped her neck. I picked her up and took her outside. The driver got out and took Claire from me and put her in the car.

I got in besides Claire and ordered the driver to take us to my house. He didn't complain this time. In fact, I think he was rather enthusiastic to get out of this part of town.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I woke up with a slight pain in my neck. I rubbed my neck and sat up and looked around. I was in a room I hadn't been in before. It wasn't mine or Amelie's and it hadn't been decorated much. The walls were a plain white and the carpet was a cream colour, but that was about it. There had been a single bed put in here, probably for me.

I got up and went out of the room and down the stairs. I walked into the living room and saw Amelie with her guard sorting out papers. "Hello, Claire. Nice to see your awake."

"What am I doing here? I thought I annoyed you?" I asked, but Amelie took her time to answer. This made me feel a ball of anger rising up. She can't snap my neck and kidnap me and now she won't answer my questions. I went to take the pen off her, but the guard grabbed my wrist before I could, and cast a glare at me.

"Some... old friends have come to see me and no doubt they came to see you too." Amelie finally answered. "They said Christopher is back in town but is in a different body. With you being in another part of town, they needed me to bring you here, so they could help find him."

"What...? Those ghosts are your friends?" I asked, completely puzzled. "Then, what about the bodies in that house? Whose are they?"

"You're smart, work it out." Amelie said. She stood and handed the folder to the guard, who let go of my wrist and put the folder back on a shelf. He turned back and watched me carefully. "Anyway, it seems you are the anchor so they can appear here, but they can't talk to you. That's why I brought you back."

I knew it. Even though I had a dream about it and felt a flicker of hope when Amelie came by, she just wanted me here so she could get rid of Christopher for good. It still didn't stop the hurt feeling I felt, mixed in with frustration and anger. "So you just want to use me for the ghosts, is that it? Then what happens when you get rid of him?"

"I order for electricity and running water to be sent to your little house. Since you don't want to live with Michael, I can only make your living there a little bit comfortable." Amelie said. Valerie came in with a tray with two cups, one disposable. Amelie handed me a disposable one. "Now, make yourself comfy. I won't be having anyone over today, so I hope you find something else to do instead."

I grabbed the cup off her and walked out, slamming the door. I sat on the stairs and put the cup down, staring at the floor. Why was Amelie like this? I know she had manipulated and used people over the centuries, but why would she continue the relationship for so long then dump me? Now she just wanted me here long enough so the ghosts would get rid of Christopher.

The door to the living room opened and Valerie came out. "I didn't think I would see you again."

"Well, don't get used to it. Founder's getting rid of me once she's done with me." I huffed and looked up to see Eva standing opposite me. She looked sad and then disappeared into the wall of the living room.

"Well... I hope that's not the case. She does still like you, I've heard when Oliver and her were talking." Valerie said.

I shrugged. "Being here won't make her change her mind on how she feels about me." I felt another wave of frustration then went upstairs. "I will see you later." I said to Valerie, then went into the room that used to be mine and closed the door.


	6. A Story and Rage

**Amelie's Point of view**

After Claire went off in a mood, I rang Bizzie to see if there was anything that needed my attention.

"Well, there are no meetings or appointments but-"

"Hello, Amelie I need to see you quickly." Myrnin cut taking the phone off Bizzie.

"Give the phone back."

"Please can you see me? It's about Claire. I heard she has no accommodation and she is staying at the houses on the edge of town and that will just not do, all the rats-"

"Fine, just stop talking." I hung up and sighed. What did he want this time? To be honest I just wanted to stay here and wait for Melissa or Eva to show up and tell me which man is Christopher.

"Ma'am?" The guard knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Myrnin's at the door for you. He's says it's urgent."

Really? "Fine, I will come." I walked past the guard to the front door, where a few of my guards stood holding back Myrnin. "What do you want, that couldn't possibly wait until I got to my office?"

"I need to see Claire."

"If this is about her accommodation, I will send her to live with you, once I'm done with her."

"Well, no. It's about her studies with me... Amelie why is there a little girl in your house?" I turned and saw Eva standing at the door of the kitchen.

"She's my... Well she's Claire's friend." I said. "Claire's busy at the moment come back later."

"No, wait I need to talk to her!" Myrnin protested, but the guards would not give in until he is gone.

"Get out of here, you heard her." Oliver said, stepping around Myrnin.

"You know I don't do anything you say." Myrnin shrugged off the guards. "Amelie, please it's won't be long!"

"No, I won't tell you again. Leave." I turned around and went to the living room and sat down on the sofa. "What do you want?" I asked, Oliver when he came in.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. Is that it?" I asked, not in the mood today. Oliver began to reply then he stared past me. I looked to where he was looking and saw Eva. "Oliver, this is Eva."

"Why is she here?"

"She's visiting." I said. Eva pointed to a piece of paper then vanished.

"Your living with ghosts now? What, have you brought the burnt bodies here or something?" Oliver asked, annoyed.

I made a face. "Why would I do that? And no, Claire is their anchor. They are gonna help me with something." I picked up the paper.

You have to be nicer to Claire or she will not help you.

"What will they help you with?" Oliver asked, taking the paper off me.

"Something that is none of your concern." I said, standing and taking the paper back. I went to my desk where another slip of paper awaited.

You and Claire need to dream, we need to talk to you. Below the writing was a picture of two people standing, holding hands. The second picture was of them having the same dream, but the other person was inside the first person's head.

"Amelie, tell me what's going on." Oliver asked. I could tell he's getting agitated. This won't end well if I continue this.

"Fine. Christopher's back and the ghosts need Claire to stay here, so they can help me find out which body he is in." I didn't bother simplifying it, I just dropped the paper and went upstairs to talk to Claire.

I pushed open the door to find my maid Valerie having a conversation with Claire. She wasn't doing anything, they were just talking.

"Valerie, make sure downstairs is tidy, please." I surprised her but she nodded and left in a hurry.

"Yes, miss." She closed the door after her.

"What do you want?" Claire asked.

"Melissa wants us to try something. Come downstairs."

"Do you really not love me anymore?" Claire asked, after a period of silence.

"I already told you-"

"No. Do you think of me at all?" Claire interrupted.

"I did think the way I broke up with you was harsh. But after that, the only time you come into mind is when Oliver or Myrnin mention you."

"Then why should I help you?" She asked. "I bet you couldn't care less, if I had never existed at all."

"I wouldn't go that far. Now come downstairs." I had no patience for this, even though Melissa said I needed to be nicer to her.

"What if I refuse? Will you break my neck again?"

"No. The thing Melissa wants to try, is that we holds hands and have the same dream. If your in my head, maybe then you will see my real feelings for you and you wouldn't keep saying I'm pushing you away."

"I don't understand... What do you mean have the same dream?"

"It's not like that. Melissa does a spell and you transported into my head. Just come downstairs, it will be explained more clearly."

I could see Claire wanted to refuse me. But in the end, she sighed and got up. "Fine, when do we do this?"

"Now."

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

As I followed Amelie downstairs, I thought over what I had agreed to. What did she mean by this dream thing Melissa had said? I suddenly wanted to go back into my bedroom, but then I would never know if Amelie really doesn't have any feelings for me anymore.

In the living room, I saw the woman standing against the wall. She smiled at me, then pointed to a piece of paper. I smelled coffee and felt a little irritated that Oliver was here, or had been here.

"For this to work, you need to go in my mind since I am the strongest." Amelie read the paper. Melissa pointed to another piece of paper and Amelie read that one. "You need to hold hands and close your eyes, then Eva will perform the spell that allows them to talk with us."

"Um... Maybe this isn't such a good idea." I stared at the floor and shuffled my feet.

"You've faced down some of the scariest vampires, braved death multiple times, but this scares you?" Amelie asked and shook her head. "The faster I find Christopher and get rid of him, the faster you can leave and live wherever you want. But you will stay here until I find him."

"Why do I need to be here in the first place? The ghosts are appearing fine."

"You're their anchor, that's why. Without you, they would only be able to appear for a few seconds, maybe a minute." Amelie replied. How did this happen? I had only found out about them a few days ago.

"So... We do it now?"

Amelie holds my hands, not too tightly. I had almost forgotten what her hands feel like, but I couldn't think about that now. "Close your eyes." She said. I did so and waited. Maybe a few seconds passed and I felt stupid standing here. What if-

I gasped and opened my eyes. Amelie is in front of me and we are somewhere unfamiliar. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere I spent a few years in the early years of being immortal." She replied. We were in a house of some sort, but the only comfort were a pile of pillows and thin sheets.

"Did it hurt? The uh, process?" I asked.

"I was young then, I struggled against him so it did hurt a little."

"I meant the spell." I let go of her hands and stepped back a bit.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." Amelie replied after a few seconds. I looked around expecting Melissa or Eva to come but they hadn't made an appearance, yet.

Suddenly the house changed and a bedroom took its place. It took maybe a minute to realize whose it was. "Hey, this is my bedroom!" It felt like I was in the bedroom but there was a wall of some sort stopping me from touching anything.

"You will find the surroundings change frequently." Amelie said. The door to the bedroom opened and I came in and laid down on the bed. When I was asleep the door opened again and... Amelie came in. Before I could find out what she is doing, the room changed again.

"Wait... Your thinking about this, aren't you?" I asked. "What were you doing here?"

"Melissa will have to explain herself when I see her." Amelie sighed. "That was before you knew I had affection for you. I would come and... Watch you. Only for a minute. No-one ever saw me."

I couldn't help but think that was incredibly creepy... Someone standing over you, watching you sleep...

"Um, okay..."

"Your unsettled. It's understandable." Amelie shrugged a little. "I didn't see you any other time."

Next came up when we were in Amelie's house and still together, but it didn't stay long and quickly disappeared. "Amelie, stop it." How was I supposed to know if she had any feelings left for me when she wouldn't let me see anything.

"I'm doing anything, I told you-"

"I'm in your mind, your thinking about this, not me. Why don't you let me see?"

"I said it changes frequently." Another image came up. We were in the bedroom and it was the time when we... were in bed together. But this one lasted shorter than the other one and was literally a flash.

"Your thinking about this. Your..."

"Don't jump to any conclusions. Melissa is doing this. Or Eva. Have you noticed they haven't showed up yet?" Amelie asked, looking annoyed and a little fussed.

"Maybe, she made it to be like this. To show that you do still care about me." I went to hold her hand, but Amelie stepped back.

"Your were right, this is a bad idea." She ran her hands down her face and sighed. "Of course I care about you, but not enough to call love."

"So why do you think about when we were together?"

"My subconscious mind, maybe. Or witchcraft... One of the two." Another image came up this time of when Amelie first said she loved me. This image stayed longer than the last and showed Amelie twirling my hair around her fingers, like she used to.

"Why don't you get rid of this one?"

"Another will just come up. At least this one doesn't show anything..." I heard a low growl and turned around, the room vanishing. "Why are you doing this?" Amelie demanded.

"I need you to understand, that you haven't lost all love for Claire. You need her to help you and you can't do that by being as cold to her as possible."

"Are you doing this? Making me remember when we were together?"

"No, your doing that yourself. I'm just making you stay here. Me and Eva have no control over your mind. We just do a small spell to be able to talk with you."

I knew it... I had known all along, but now Amelie couldn't deny it.

"I will be nicer to her. Now break the spell." Amelie ordered.

"I want you to say something to her." Melissa said.

"If it's "I love you" then your mistaken."

"No. You need to be nicer. You are not just using her, your glad she's back."

"You may not know, but I'm prone to uninvited guests visiting me whenever they please. The longer we stay the more the risk becomes. Now break the spell."

"I cloaked your house. We can stay here as long as it takes, to admit your true feelings for her." Melissa said, then she vanished.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

Why did I agree to this? I should've known that Melissa meant something else about that note, saying I had to be nicer to Claire. I had to keep memories from the past hidden, hoping it would keep Claire quiet, but now that was not looking likely.

"Why do you do this?" Claire asked.

I sighed and sat down, not having a clue how I did that since there was no visible floor.

I decided to tell her a story, so she wouldn't be so obsessive with me. "Do you think I would hurt anyone intentionally?"

"No, of course not. You wouldn't hurt me and you care about other people, I've seen it." Claire came to sit down next to me.

"Your wrong. When I was younger, I didn't care about humans feelings much. I've done it before. I've let both men and women think I have feelings for them... Then I would leave them, before they notice I don't age."

"So your doing it to me now?" Claire asked.

"I did have feelings for you at one point." I said, not looking at her. "But they fade with everything else over time."

"Mine haven't faded." Claire said. Of course they haven't. That's why you haven't left me yet. I thought. I let a memory come up of a house. walked in with a man and closed the door.

"When was this?"

"1205. The man's name was Garry Marshall." I replied. "I thought I liked Garry. But his family was highly superstitious. They watched me everytime, I went to visit. Then one day, Garry led me into this room and said we can't be together anymore. I protested that he could talk with his parents, but he insisted that it would never work and we couldn't see each other anymore.

"I didn't like that, and since I was still young and hadn't gotten control over my emotions. I got angry." The memory showed me grabbing Garry by his neck and throwing him against the wall. My eyes were red and fangs down. Garry looked terrified and tried to flee but I easily caught up to him and bit him, then snapped his neck when I had my fill. "I quickly left. I knew they would start a hunt for me soon."

"But you would never do that now. What does this prove?" Claire asked.

"I'm not to be trusted. Sooner or later, I will break that trust and you will hate me."

"You won't. Your just scared of being alone."

"Child, I have been alone longer than you think. I only made Morganville to protect the vampires in the world." I sighed and showed another memory, this time much later 1492. I had been in a relationship with a young woman for about a year, when I had gotten bored of her. The humans were getting weary in the village I stayed in, and taking precautions to keep out vampires and evil spirits.

"I had been in a relationship with this woman, she was young and naive. There was a time in my life where everyone was very suspicious. They kept garlic outside for vampires and wore silver bands around their necks."

"Did you...?"

"No, we were just very close but we weren't friends. She wouldn't wear a necklace, because she said it made her itch. This one day, I was incredibly hungry and so I led her to a place were no-one came and... I killed her."

"Why?" Claire asked.

"I was simply bored of her... Also, I didn't pause when I was draining her. That time when I held you against the glass in the car, I really could have killed you. You don't know my strength. You trying to make me sound like a saint, but the things I have done... I wouldn't blame you if you thought me a monster."

Claire grabbed my hand, before I could pull away. "Your not a monster."

I pulled my hand away before I any feelings I had buried resurfaced. "What I'm trying to say is I don't have feelings for you anymore. Be grateful you weren't one of the men I was with before."

"What you've shown me is that you were worried that the men would leave you, so you broke it off with them so you wouldn't go through it. And with the girl... You wouldn't do that with me."

"You are so confident of that?" I asked. Melissa appeared in front of us.

"I guess that will work. I had better wake you up, the grey haired man is becoming agitated."

"What about Christopher?" I asked, standing up. "Have you found him?"

"We are close. Eva has narrowed down the men to just 3. It won't take long now."

I gasped a little and opened my eyes. I was back in the living room. I let go of Claire and sat down.

"Amelie! What the hell were you doing?" Oliver asked, storming in. The door banged against the wall.

"The ghosts were showing me what they were doing to find Christopher." I looked to Claire who is flexing her hands, but she was not looking at me.

"For two hours?"

 _2 hours...?_ "It didn't feel like that. Claire go to your room, I will be with you shortly." Claire opened her mouth to say something, but she thought better and walked out of the room.

Oliver glared at me. "Tell me the truth. It doesn't take that long to show you something in dreamland."

I sighed. "My behaviour towards Claire has been undesirable, so Melissa made me stay until I had reconciled with her."

"What? What did you do?"

"I showed her some memories to try and scare her off or something. To show I'm not to be trusted, but she didn't believe I can hurt her."

"Never do that again. They can communicate perfectly well with paper, they don't need to trap you in own mind." Oliver growled quietly then calmed. "Are you alright?"

"The spell caused some pain, but nothing I couldn't handle. Other than that, I'm fine."

Oliver pushed my hair away from my face. "You could use a brush." He picked one of my desk and handed it to me. I brushed my hair a few times then stopped.

"Oliver-" Olver surprised me with a kiss. When he pulled back he held my hand.

"If you decide to go back with... Her, then just remember that... I love you too. In an attempt not to make this sound childish, I knew and had feelings for you first." Then he let go and walked out.

I had only just got over it when I heard a commotion and went out into the hall, where I saw Oliver pinning Claire against the wall. Claire looked enraged and I guessed she had tried to harm Oliver but she had lost.

"You can't be with him!" Claire shouted.

"Can I kill her, My lady? She did just try to rip my throat out."

"No. Gerard, take Claire to her room and make sure she stays there. Oliver, leave please." With a harsh glance at me and a hateful glare at Claire, Oliver let go of Claire and walked out of the house, slamming the door on his way out. Gerrard grabbed Claire's arm and took her upstairs. I went back to the living room and sat down.

I felt annoyance that Claire was yet again listening in on my conversations, but I couldn't be hostile towards her. I didn't know what length Melissa's witchcraft went to and I did not want to be trapped in my mind again.


	7. Anger and Heartbreak

**Claire**

 _I hated Oliver!_ Why did he have he have to kiss Amelie?! She's mine! I threw a chair at wall and one of the legs broke off.

"Claire?"

"Go away!" I shouted, not caring who was on the other side.

 _I've_ been in her mind, she had feelings for _me_ , not _Oliver_!

I paced around the room, with so much anger but no way to vent it. The door opened and I picked up a wooden chair leg from the floor and threw it at the guard. He just about caught it, before it went into his chest. "Go away!"

"The Founder wants you downstairs."

"She can come up here! Once she's finished with Oliver." I growled and turned my back on him, crossing my arms. He sighed and closed the door.

Is that why she broke up with me? So she wouldn't have to keep saying No to Oliver? Maybe she really does have no feelings for me anymore. I'm just being a pain following her around.

I picked up the chair and threw it at the window. The chair broke 2 more legs instead. I broke it's other leg by slamming it on the floor.

"Claire?" The door opened and Amelie came in. I picked up one of the legs and threw it her and hard as I could, but she caught it effortlessly. "Stop making so much noise. Your like a little child having a tantrum."

"Why should I be quiet when you would rather be with Oliver? Is that why you broke up with me? To be with him?!"

"Your jumping to conclusions."

"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me! You just end it one day and expect me to leave you without a reason why!" I threw another chair leg at her which she caught too.

"Stop it Claire. Just calm down."

"You can't tell me to calm down. You won't even touch me, unless it's for locating Christopher but you let Oliver kiss you?!" More anger built up at what I had saw, I felt I couldn't hold anymore.

"He caught me by surprise, or I wouldn't have allowed it."

"You don't care about me, you just need me to find Christopher. Tell me why I shouldn't just walk out and let you find him yourself?"

"If you just calm down I will tell you."

"I'm not calming down!" I got the last leg and instead of throwing it, I just tried to plunge it in her chest. But Amelie held me against the wall and made me drop the stake.

"Claire, calm down." Being this close to her, smelling the light vanilla scent, my anger melted away replaced by frustrated tears.

"Why do you choose him?" I covered my eyes so she wouldn't see, but she pulled my arms down.

"I don't choose him, I never did." She wiped away tears with her sleeve. "I... I'm sorry for this."

I couldn't let her say something or kiss me and then I would melt and she would deny feelings for me again. "Yeah... Me too." I grabbed the chair leg from the floor and staked her. Amelie gasped and stumbled back. "You can't think I would melt every time you display feelings for me, then deny it afterwards. Not anymore."

I walked past her and out and heard Amelie fall to the floor. I got downstairs and two guards ran upstairs while another pinned me to the wall. "What did you do?"

"Get off me or else." I growled.

"Tell me what you did."

Without answering, I snapped his neck and went outside. Thinking briefly where to go, I headed to Myrnin's lab.

* * *

 **Amelie**

When the guards pulled the stake out, they helped me up. "Find Claire."

"Yes Ma'am. What shall we do when we have her?"

"Bring her here. If she doesn't come, break her neck. Anything, just bring her here." The guards nodded and left. Not a few moments later, one of my guards came back.

"Gerrard has had his neck broken."

"Just find her. She'll live." The guard nodded and left. I sat down on the bed and frowned lightly down at the blood on my top. Oh well, I didn't much like this one anyway.

Melissa showed up and held up a paper. Do you see what you have caused?

"Just leave. I need to change and get back to work." I stood and went to my bedroom and picked out a blue top. I took off my bloodied top and before putting on the other, I looked at myself in the mirror.

The stake wound was healed, but there was still blood. Oliver had really hurt her, but Claire should've left when I told her to.

Or maybe this is my fault. I hadn't lost all affection for her and I had pretended to care for her more than I did, just to get out of my mind.

I sighed and picked up the blue top, about to put it on when Valerie walked in.

"Oh! Sorry miss, I didn't realize you were in here. I should go."

"No Valerie wait. Throw this away, and bring me a wet cloth." Valerie nodded. She took the top and left. I sat down on my bed and looked out of the window. The sun is setting and soon Claire will be able to wander as she pleased.

Valerie came back with the cloth. "Thank you. Valerie." I called to her before she left.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Your Claire's friend right?" I asked, wiping the blood off my chest.

"Um... Well we talk."

"It's fine, I don't mind. I need you to talk to her, when the guards bring her back. She's angry with me and she won't calm down." I put down the cloth and put on my top.

"She told me to go away..."

"She didn't care who was at the door. Your her friend and she trusts you. Get her to calm down then bring her to me."

"Yes, Ma'am." She nodded and took the cloth then left.

I sighed and left my room, closing the door and going downstairs. I smelt coffee, but presumed it was from Oliver's earlier visit.

When I entered the living room, Oliver stood looking at the different folders on the bookshelf. "So you got staked by your girlfriend. How tragic."

"She was angry and didn't want to be hurt again. It was not her fault."

"Well she wouldn't have to worry about that, if you were straight with her. Telling her you feelings for her, when you can't wait for her to leave."

"Your bothered about it now? I thought you wanted me with you, or has the incident with Claire made you see things differently?"

"None of those things. Well, I still think you would be better with me. I wouldn't stake you in a fit of rage." Oliver turned around and smirked.

I ignored him and picked up a folder that had been left on the desk. I opened and found a note. At first I thought it was from Melissa, then I read the note. I knew instantly who it was from, from the scrawny handwriting.

 _Claire has came to me, as she is unbearably angry with you. She says you can stay with Oliver all you want, as it is obvious you don't want her at your house. She has sent the guards away from her and you shall find them in the garage of your house. Don't worry they are not dead. I know how attached you are to them. She doesn't want to see you again and she says not to come looking for her unless you genuinely care for her._

 _P.S. Please come visit me I haven't seen you for a long while._

"Well then, that leaves you with me." Oliver took the note off me and put it down. "What shall we do as a couple?"

"Just leave, Oliver I'm not in the mood." I closed the folder and put it away.

"It's not my fault she broke up with you."

"Oliver, leave. Now." I am at the very end of my patience and I couldn't be dealing with Oliver's games now.

"Fine. See you later." He left and closed the door behind him. I listened for him to leave completely, then all the bottled up emotions I had, flooded out. Anger, frustration, strong affection...

I thought I could keep Claire away just out of reach of her, but now she is gone and I couldn't bring myself to make her return.

This is what happens when I play her like a toy and now she's gone.

* * *

 _Oh no D:_

 _A lot shorter than the last chapter but hope you enjoy and review!_


	8. Unlocking Feelings

**Claire**

"So Claire what shall we do today?" Myrnin asked, after eating the last doughnut in the box I had brought him. He sees me as an endless doughnut and coffee source now, I had moved in.

Despite still being angry with Amelie, I hoped staying here wasn't permanent. "I don't know."

"How about seeing whether Amelie wants to see you again?"

I sighed. Myrnin has been asking that question everyday for a week. "No, she has to come to me, and not just because of Christopher." It hurt to say it and even though I wanted to go to Amelie, she had to decide whether she wants me or not.

Myrnin sighed. "Well it has been almost a week and we have positively ran out of things to do. Why don't you go and see her? Seeing you pining for her, is just not healthy for either of us."

"I can't. I said I don't want to see her again." I picked at the thread on my top.

"Then contradicting that, by saying she has to come to you. Go to her, please Claire. I cannot take another day of you pining for her."

I sighed. "Fine!" I got up and and put on my coat, put up my hood and left.

X

X

X

 **Amelie**

"Your not concentrating again. Amelie!"

I blinked and focused on Oliver. "What?"

"I keep telling you it's obvious you still love her. Go and see her."

"Of course, I'm concentrating. Why do you bring Claire into the conversation? I wasn't thinking about her." I was in Oliver's office in Common Grounds. Oliver had insisted I come to him there and have a little 'chat', but my mind kept wandering to Claire's letter and wondering how to get her back.

The ghosts had not been happy, I had been practically driven off, so I rarely went to my house. Claire's things were still in her room and the ghosts could materialise, as long as they were there. I had wanted the guards to remove them, but thought better of it because then I wouldn't be able to find Christopher.

"It's obvious you're thinking about Claire." Oliver sighed. "Just go and find her and say your sorry. She will move back in."

"I don't think simply saying "sorry", will persuade to move back in. She tried to throw a stake at me multiple times, then she staked me. It's going to take more than "sorry"."

"Well think of something heartfelt to say then. Or make out with her or something. You can't keep staying with me, not that I don't like your company." Oliver shrugged.

"I will stay with you as long as it takes." Oliver began talking again, but I wasn't listening. It hadn't occurred to anyone that I had never wanted to have back a lover, once I had either killed them or broke the relationship with them. But Claire was by far the longest I had stayed with, and now I had complicated matters, because I had to get her back. This lingering affection for her is proving quite annoying, but I couldn't shake it off.

"Amelie!" Oliver's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You were saying?"

Oliver is annoyed, but he hid it well. "Your thinking about her again."

"I have other things on my mind, apart from her, you know." Why couldn't I keep my mind off her? This is getting ridiculous, I had never had a problem like this. I sighed. "I'm going to go to Founder's Square. Don't follow me, I'll be fine."

I collected my bag and headed out. I walked past the counter, when the boy behind called to me. "Yes?"

"Claire Danvers was here... I just wanted to let you know." He quickly went back to work. I walked outside, as the sun was setting. I was going to call my driver, when I saw her.

Claire lying on the bench, outside of the clothing store. I could go up to her; maybe it will please the ghosts, when I bring her back and I would stop having her on my mind 24/7.

But again, I have never had to get a lover back. Once I had broken up the relationship, I had never seen them again.

Sighing, I made up my mind. Maybe Claire would do all the talking, or I would just make it up as I go along.

I walked up to Claire and brushed away the hair from her face. She looked so peaceful sleeping, not the ball of fury I had seen a week ago.

I considered sitting next to her waiting until she awoke, but not many people or vampires knew of my relationship with Claire, so it would look strange and raise questions if anyone saw me, so I shook her gently awake.

Claire opened her eyes and looked at me, then away. "I want you to come with me. We need some privacy." I said. Claire sat up and rubbed her neck.

"Your not going to kill me for staking you?"

"I was a little annoyed, but you were angry and I was unprepared."

"I still am." Claire said,but she got up. "Where do we go?"

Good question... I would say my house, but the ghosts would be there. Oliver's little house is out of the question. "My office in Founder's Square." I called for the driver and it was a silent drive to the office.

X

X

X

 **Claire**

Was she going to confess to me? It had been a week, she must be. But I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up. She could just want me for something else, or maybe she will kill me for staking her...

Arriving at Founder's Square, we got out and I followed Amelie to the office. She ordered her guards to leave and closed the door.

"So... I have never done this." Amelie started. "Having to explain to anyone why they should come back to me."

"Are you serious?" I almost couldn't believe it. It showed how much Amelie cared for her past boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Once they left me, or I left them I never saw them again. Or they died, or were killed... So I'm hoping you have done this plenty of times."

I sighed, thinking back to Shane. "We didn't split up that much." I looked down at my hands and fiddled with a top, then looked back up at Amelie. "Why did you leave me? Or why do you want me back?"

"I shouldn't have to explain myself for your second question," Amelie began. "But I made you leave because... You can take care of yourself. You don't need to stay in my house any longer."

"That's it?" I asked, refusing to believe it. There had to be another reason.

"That's it. But I do need you back at my house, so the ghosts would stop tormenting me. I have had to stay with Oliver for past week."

 _Oliver..._ I took a deep breath. "Do you love him? Or do you have any feelings at all?"

"I used to. Will you try and rip out his throat if I expand?"

"If you still have feelings for him, then this... is pointless." I turned away and looked out the window. Where would I go if Amelie had just a shred of affection for him?

"Now whose jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. Being jealous, is wanting a necklace or something someone else has." I turned back to Amelie. "You can't have two relationships. It doesn't work like that."

"I know." Amelie said. She squeezed my hand quickly, but didn't immediately let go. "Will you come back to my house?"

"Do you still love me? Or have feelings for me?" I asked. I needed to know that, first.

Amelie sighed, and looked out of the window. "I do still have affection for you."

"But?" I asked.

Amelie took her hand away. "It's not enough to call it love. It's just preventing me from removing you completely from my life. If you want me to love you for you to come back, then I will just have to remove your clothes to get rid of the ghosts."

"Your lying. You have more affection for me, then your letting on." I held her arm. "Just say it. Once you do, you won't have to lie any more."

I thought Amelie would say it. Maybe do something else, too. But she took her arm of my grip. "Will you come back or not?"

I couldn't let her leave. Not yet. I know she had to come to me and she did, but she's not telling the truth. After being with her for so long, I could just about tell when she's holding something back. It wasn't crystal clear, but an inkling. Maybe she is locking all her feelings away and she is using her will to keep them from pouring out.

I had an idea, but she may or may not like it. So I had to be quick. I held Amelie against the wall and kissed her before she could push me away.

It lasted a second, then Amelie pushed away. "What are you doing?"

"Do you feel anything?"

"I-" The door to the office knocked and opened. One of her guards said The Founder is needed and before I could say anything, Amelie vanished.

* * *

 _Soooo what do you think? I did it! I aimed to publish the chapter before 11 PM and I did :D_

 _Anyway Claire was bold in her decision to unlock Amelie's feels... what do you think?_

 _Review!_


	9. Harshness

**Amelie**

I had fled from the building. I needed to compose myself, but I showed myself. I have to work harder to keep Claire from touching me. She almost made me lose control of my locked emotions.

I stood behind the building and stayed silent, while the guards looked for me. Claire didn't need anymore explanation from me; we had made up and now she can stay at my house. I just have to keep an iron grip on my emotions.

I should punish her. She can't touch me without my express permission, which will never come. Being in bed with her can never happen again. I took out my mirror that I had in the pocket of my jacket and looked at myself. I had to brush to hair and compose myself, before I went back in.

Sadly I didn't carry a brush with me, when I made my hasty exit. I tried sorting my hair out with my fingers but it still didn't look presentable. I sighed. I will have to go to my house, then return when I had sorted myself out, but that seemed like a lot of bother I didn't want to deal with.

I saw Claire in my reflection and hastily closed the mirror and put it away. Just tell her to go away. If she tries to kiss you again... bite her.

"Everyone's looking for you." Claire said, coming around the corner.

"They'll live. I just need to sort myself out."

"Why did you leave? You would have stayed longer, I know it."

"Its my office in a public building. I don't think anyone would like the sight of walking in on us. But don't think this is your cue; touch me again and you can go back to living in your little house." I considered maybe drawing back on the electricity; she didn't need that.

"You can't threaten me."

"Excuse me?"

"If I kissed you right now, you wouldn't want me to stop. You can't threaten your girlfriend." Claire said, not in anger. She stated it like it was crystal clear.

I felt my fangs snap down. Finally something other than affection for this girl. "Touch me and I will bite you. Vampire blood is not as sufficient as human blood, but maybe it will teach you a lesson. I think you forget who I am, sometimes."

"Think about me and you won't have your fangs down. Also, I don't forget who are you. It reminds me every minute with all the guards and the maids. You love me and you know it."

I stared at Claire for a few moments and I saw what she was going to say or do in her eyes. Before she could act on it, I grabbed her and held her against the wall. "Don't presume you know everything about me, just because I showed you a few memories. You know nothing about me."

"What do you feel about me right now?"

"Annoyance that you keep pestering me, that how you know I'm in love with you. When I was Oliver he never pestered me, even after I ended it."

"Its because you keep denying it! What's so wrong about it? You can order your own privacy, you have your own house. What's holding you back?"

"I'm the Founder of this town, if you haven't forgotten. I'm busy, all day and all night and I'm busy when I get to my house. If your that clingy you need me with you all the time, it's a wonder how Shane stayed with you all this time." I needed Claire to leave me alone; I couldn't have her following me around like a lost puppy.

Claire's eyes turned red. "Don't talk about Shane that way. He didn't break up with me, he didn't force me to do anything."

"Then why are you with me?" I asked. "I didn't force you to kiss me back in the office. I don't make me follow me around everywhere, I didn't make you go and live in a derelict house."

"Of course you made me do things! You changed me, you kept me locked up, you kept me from seeing Michael!"

"Well then, this was a mistake. I will just have my guards remove your things, so I can finally have my house back." I let go of Claire and could see becoming sad, but she didn't affect me one bit. "If you want to die, stand in the sunshine for a bit, or find a silver stake. It's quite obvious you despise being immortal."

Leaving her to her tears, I walked away and went back into the building. I made up a story about one of Myrnin's experiments then went back up to my office.

I looked out the window and saw Claire running in the direction of Myrnin's lab. Well, at least she won't trouble me anymore and I did not care.

"Gerrard." I called for my guard.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Remove Claire Danvers belongings from my house then find someway of getting rid of her scent."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

 **Claire**

I banged open, the door to Myrnin's lab and went downstairs and collapsed on the sofa, not caring if anything was there.

"Claire, what's wrong?"

"Amelie hates me. I could tell she meant everything she said. She told me I was clingy because I wanted her to stay home, then she said she wondered why Shane stayed with me so long." I wiped my eyes and stared holes into the floor.

"Well, if I know her, she will regret her decision."

"No, she won't. She doesn't care if I walked out in the sun or got staked with silver." I sniffed. "There's no point in bothering her anymore. She might kill me to get me to stop bothering her."

"Your talking negatively about her. She will come to her senses." Myrnin shrugged, turning back to his microscope.

"Then what? She says she's sorry, I do something and she says she doesn't want to see me again? Not interested in that cycle." I brought my legs up to my chest and stared off into the distance, ignoring Myrnin.

* * *

 _Aww no depressing chapter!_

 _What do you think will happen now?_

 _REVIEW_


	10. Forced Request

**Claire**

"Claire, great news!" I looked up from doodling on a piece of paper as Myrnin came down the stairs looking excited.

"What? If it's a new invention or something with Oliver, you can save it."

"Nothing like that! I have arranged a meeting between you and Michael. He says he really wants to see you and says he forgives you."

"Really?" I almost couldn't believe him. I hadn't exactly been around to the Glass House in ages, so I wouldn't know if Michael wanted to see me again, but Myrnin was known to make up things.

"Really. Your to meet at Common Grounds. It should lift you out of your depression pit."

"I have a reason to be depressed." I huffed, but decided I couldn't give up the chance of seeing Michael. Staying with Myrnin was nice enough but I would like my own bed and not have to worry if I was going to accidentally slice of a finger looking through boxes.

"Here's your coat and your gloves. It's quite hot out there. Wouldn't want you burning to ashes before you get there." Myrnin lifted me out of the chair and hastily put on my coat and lifted the hood.

"Are you trying to get rid of me? You seem unusually happy today." I straightened out the coat and smoothed out my hair.

"I'm always happy. Off you go." Myrnin pushed me towards the stairs and outside. Casting a strange look back, I set off for Common Grounds.

* * *

 **Amelie**

"To what do I owe this pleasure, my lady?" Oliver asked, as I walked into the shop.

"I'm here to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Why do you need to know?" I took off my coat and handed it to my guard.

"If it's Claire-"

"It's not. I can assure you. I made sure she left me alone, the last time we met."

"So who are you meeting, if not the girl?"

"No-one that concerns you." I said. "Coffee. No sugar."

"At your service, Ma'am." Oliver said, with obvious sarcasm. I took a seat at the back of the shop. Oliver would have to walk far, but that was his problem.

I wondered what Michael wanted to talk about. I had been suspicious when Myrnin had come saying Michael wanted to talk with me, but the least I could do was hear what he had to say. Maybe he was apologizing for being annoying for so many years, even though my feelings for Claire had gone.

"Your coffee, Ma'am." Oliver said, putting the cup on the table.

"Thank you, but you spilled some."

Oliver stared at me for a moment. "Has something changed? You haven't been coming to me whining about your lacking control on your emotions."

"Nothings changed. Now hurry up and clean what you spilled. It will damage the table."

Oliver wiped the table then walked away. There were still streak marks, but mostly where Michael would be sitting.

* * *

 **Claire**

I walked into Common Grounds and the smell of coffee hit me immediately as usual. I looked around for Michael, but didn't see him.

Who I did see was Amelie, sitting at the back of the cafe in the shadows. What was she doing here? Didn't she have better things to do?

Amelie saw me and stared expressionless for a moment then looked away. I frowned and shook my head. What she was doing here is none of my business.

I went up to the counter and ordered a coffee.

"Your ex girlfriend is at the back." Oliver said, placing the cup hard on the counter.

"I'm not here to see her."

"Who then?"

"None of your business." I said, reaching for the cup but Oliver took it away.

"Tell me."

"Why do you want to know?" I really wasn't in the mood for this. I made another grab for the cup, but Oliver held it out of reach.

"Amelie's waiting for Michael."

 _How...?_ "So am I. Myrnin said to meet him here."

"You should know better. He probably wants you two to get back together. I would advise against it. Amelie has already shown how much she despises your company."

I glared at Oliver, then snatched the coffee cup off him, scratching him in the process then went outside.

I learned against the wall and took in deep breaths, feeling the need to rip out his throat fading slowly.

"Why did you do that?" I heard Amelie say to Oliver.

"Thought you didn't care about her anymore. I was making sure she got the message." Oliver replied. I squeezed my hands into fists, feeling the anger coming back.

"She scratched you. Did it hurt?"

"She has no nails anyway. You've probably heard but Myrnin set this up."

"No, I had trouble hearing from the back of your rather small shop. I need to go now, anyway. Enjoy the rest of your day."

The door opened and the smell of light vanilla blew my way. I willed the empty feeling to go away and leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Hello, Claire."

"Your not sticking to your word much, nowadays. Thought you never wanted to see or talk to me again."

"I never said that. But let this be the last time you see me. What did Myrnin want you to see me about?" Amelie's guard watched me carefully. Making sure I didn't pounce on the Founder.

"I don't know. I thought I was meeting Michael. I should've known, Michael doesn't want to see me again." I stared hard at the ground but Amelie didn't say anything.

"I thought Michael wanted to apologize for being a pain these past few years." Amelie dismissively. "But Myrnin loves to set people up." She sighs. "Your belongings have been removed but the ghosts still visit me regularly, and I'm no closer to finding out who Christopher is. Are you still living with Myrnin?"

"Yes. At least he's not busy all the time."

"Come to my house. But you stay in your room at all times, and you do not eavesdrop on my conversations. Also, don't plead with me to spend the day with you."

 _She has to be joking._ "No way. You don't want me there and don't say you didn't say that."

"I need the ghosts to help me find him. They refuse to help without you."

"He's after you, deal with him yourself." I pushed off the wall and walked away down the alley. Amelie appeared in front of me. I could see in her eyes she is annoyed. _Good._ I thought.

"I think you forget I have power. It's not a request. Come back to my house."

I turned around and bumped into her bodyguard standing behind me. "Say please. Mom taught me about manners."

"I don't need to."

"I won't come, then." I crossed my arms.

Like lightning Amelie had her hand around my throat and I felt a cold crushing force wrap around my head. Amelie wasn't holding my neck that hard but it felt like she was crushing me. "Come back to my house."

"F-Fine..." I managed to get out. Amelie let go of my neck and the crushing force lifted. I collapsed on the ground gasping for air.

"My guard will be waiting for you. Don't delay, I have waited long enough." Then she walked past me, leaving the guard hovering over me. I got up and pushing past him I passed Oliver on the way out of the alley. I ignored him and any remarks he made then went back to Myrnin's.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	11. The Agreement

Amelie

Arriving back at my house, I took off my coat and draped it over the staircase handrail.

Valerie brought in a tray of refreshments just as Claire and the guard came in. Claire dropped her bag by the fireplace and crossed her arms, looking at the ground.

"What did Myrnin say?" I asked the guard.

"He was out. I collected her belongings and we left."

"Good. That's one commotion we've avoided. Take Claire to her room and remind her what happens if she eavesdrops." The guard nodded and picked up Claire's bag and took her by the arm out. "You can now, Valerie."

"May I see Claire, Miss?"

"Not now. Let her get settled. Maybe later." Valerie nodded and left the room.

I opened the folder that had been left on my desk and found a note inside. I flipped it over. I'm coming for you. Well of course bringing Claire back, would mean the ghosts won't be leaving me alone. I sighed and crumpled up the note and put it in the bin, then went upstairs to my room.

Oliver had invited me to dinner, which was strange of him. There was no need to get me away from Claire anymore so I didn't see the need for him to try and impress me. But he had been nicer than usual, even to Myrnin but their was no love gained towards each other. Oliver had merely held back from trying to kill Myrnin whenever he was insulted. I'm sure it surprised him. Declining his offer, may make him to back to his usual behaviour and I couldn't have that.

Opening the door to my bedroom, I felt strange. I frowned slightly but it soon went away. The room didn't smell any different so no-one had been in here. I shook off the feeling, but it stayed in the back of my mind. Opening the wardrobe to see what clothes I had, I suddenly felt faint and light headed. Melissa... I sighed and went to go and leave the room, but the door swinger shut on its own.

"You can't trap me in my own house." I went to the window and opened the handle wouldn't budge. No matter how hard I tried the handle wouldn't turn. Another wave of dizziness overcame me and I learned on the windowsill for support.

XXX

I opened my eyes to a familiar room with two familiar people. I stood up and looked around. "What do you want? I was busy."

"Yes, you were but your not now." Melissa said. "You need to take better care of Claire."

"Because she's your anchor? Claire has survived worse."

"Trying to crush her with your mind will not make her obedient."

"You wouldn't help me, unless Claire was back at my house. Now she's there, what else do you want?"

"You need to show that you care for her." Eva said, coming out of some room. "She's not just an anchor, she's my friend. We not allow you to treat her badly."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but no feelings for her now. I'm not just saying that to get her to leave me alone, it's the truth. She's in the house, so you have to help me."

"We don't have to do anything. We can leave whenever we want, Claire just helps us to stay in your house and on this plane. All we want is for you to show Claire that you still care for her." Melissa said. "You don't have to process your love, just show her that you won't try to crush her again."

"Fine, I will. Let me leave now."

"If you don't, all those feelings you have locked up inside you will come flooding out. I've read a bit a bit about body possession."

"Do that and I will send Claire away. I can find Christopher myself." I glared at Melissa and she shrugs.

"So we're at an agreement then. Show you care for Claire, or I will jump into your body and all kinds of things."

What have I gotten myself into? I sighed. "Fine."

XXX

Claire

I lay on the bed, staring blankly out the window. What was I supposed to do here? Stay in the bedroom until I was needed? I wish Mynrin would've been there. He would have had something to say about what Amelie has been doing to me.

I heard a door open and very light footsteps paused outside my door, then carried on downstairs. I sighed. Why did she go to such lengths to prove she didn't want me?

Actually why was I asking that question? I should've just left her when she first said she didn't want me. Yeah I would've been upset, but at least I wouldn't have almost been crushed or suffocated out in the alley. It was because I was so stubborn, she went that far.

Speak of the devil or think of the devil, the door to my room opened.

"What do you want?"

Amelie sighed. "I came to apologize. I shouldn't have made you pick up your things and come with me like that."

"Apology accepted." It wasn't, but the faster Amelie left, the faster I could get back to blankly staring.

"I still care for you, a little bit. Once Christopher has been taken care of, maybe I could arrange some time together."

I knew better than to get my hopes up. "Sure, whatever."

"Valerie will be up as soon as your feeling settled." When was she going to leave?

"Okay."

"Also-"

"Can you go? I'd rather be on my own." It was hard to control the annoyance, but staring out the window helped. Amelie sighed and I heard the door close.

I sighed. When Christopher is taken care of, maybe I can arrange some time together. Wasn't that what I had been trying to do? What Amelie explained was the reason that made her kick me out? She can't blame all this on Christopher. I hadn't seen him since the woman came and teleported his ghost away.

Was the ghosts even telling the truth about Christopher being here?


	12. Punishment

**Amelie**

Going into my office at home, I suddenly thought what a waste of time this was. Claire was here and now the ghosts can stay longer and help me to find out who Christopher is. Why did they want me to to get back with Claire again? It was obvious it wasn't going to happen.

I sat down on my chair and ordered a drink. The door knocked and the guard that had been with me when I found Claire came in.

"Hello, Miss. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"I wasn't doing anything." I sighed and twirled a pen in my hand.

"Your not yourself, I've noticed lately. Is it because of the ghosts?"

"Why are you asking? Your supposed to be guarding Claire's bedroom." She could very well be escaping and then the ghosts will pester me to get her back.

"It's fine, Miss. She's sleeping. I think you broke her will when you exerted your power on her. She does nothing but sleep now."

I felt a little guilt at that, but I brushed it aside. "Well, you still need to guard her door. Michael might come and try to take her away." Valerie came with a tray with the drink on. "Thank you."

"He's at home, with Isabel."

"How do you know that? Your supposed to be here." I couldn't be dealing with stray guards. He will have to find another job, if he can't be trusted with the simplest things.

"When Claire went to get her things, she wanted to go to Michael's place, to tell him not to go looking for her or anything. He promised, so I took her straight here afterwards."

After a long look at him, I said, "Fine. Go back to guarding Claire's door. But make sure she's in there, first. She has a habit of escaping."

The guard bowed. "Yes, Miss. But may I give you some advice?"

"What?"

"Your looking in the far reaches of town for this Christopher guy. If he can body jump, wouldn't he be living somewhere closer to civilisation?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Thank you for that." The guard nodded and left. _If he can body jump, wouldn't he live closer to civilisation?_ I had been thinking of that, but now he mentioned it, I was starting to think he could be in one of my guards. He did have an obsession with me, and possessing someone who has had no business with me, wouldn't make a lot sense.

Finishing my drink, I left it on the tray and went into the kitchen. I found Claire fixing herself a drink. She opened a cupboard and I closed it before she could get anything out. "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in your bedroom."

"I came down for a drink. You didn't think I was going to starve up in the room, did you?"

"Was you listening on my conversation? I told you-"

"I was nowhere near the living room. Maybe you should stop being so paranoid. You are a 1000 year old vampire, shouldn't you have gotten over that by now?"

"Go back to your room and stay there. Count yourself lucky I didn't crush your windpipe." I took the kettle off her and pushed her to the door. "Go now."

"I wasn't listening in. Why would I want you to crush my head with your mind again?" Claire went upstairs and slammed her door.

I turned around to put the kettle back when Melissa appeared in front of me. She pointed to the wall behind me and disappeared. I turned to look: _Be nicer to her, or else._

* * *

 **Claire**

I sat on my bed, hugging the pillow. What was wrong with getting a drink? It wasn't like I was trying to escape or anything. Amelie would just bring me back and lock me in this room, until she had found Christopher. Amelie claims to see the ghosts all the time now, but they haven't visited me in a while, not since that time where Amelie was trying to convince to go and live with her.

I sighed and laid on my back. _Why was I here? Why couldn't I just go and live with Michael, go to work with Myrnin or have coffee in Oliver's shop? None of this has anything to do with me._ Am I really the anchor for the ghosts? Or is Amelie just lying so she can keep me here? If she is, then I would be so angry. She breaks up with me, then traps me here and doesn't let me leave, like it's some sort of prison!

The door knocked, bring me out of my thoughts. "Who is it?" The door opened. I glared at her and rolled over so I was showing her my back.

"I apologise for saying that you were listening in."

"Your apologising a lot, lately."

Amelie sighed. "It's the ghosts. One of them knows a body possession spell and so if I'm not nicer to you, then she will use it."

"You just don't want her to use the spell, because she will show what you've been hiding."

"I don't know if she will do that, but it's possible. Just... Stay in your room. Call the guard or Valerie if you need anything."

I heard her leave and got an idea. "Wait."

"What?"

"You want them to see that your being nicer to me, right? The quicker you find Christopher, the quicker you can get rid of me."

"I wouldn't say it like that. But what are you suggesting?"

"Be nicer to me. Not like it was before, but you can't force me to do anything and you can't punish me either. Or I will find a way to contact Melissa and tell her what to do when she takes over your body." Blackmailing wasn't at the top of my list, but I guessed it was the only thing that would make Amelie do what I say.

Amelie was about to say something, when I smelt coffee. "I don't think so."

"Who invited you?"

"I come and go as I please," Oliver said. "Amelie won't do as you ask, she has never done that and I don't see her starting now."

"He's right," Amelie said. "Like I said, stay in your room. Valerie will get you what you need."

"You would've agreed if he wasn't here."

"I wouldn't of, actually. You don't manipulate me, so your punishment is two days without anything. No blood and no company and no entertainment."

"Melissa will possess you. Aren't you worried about that? After you wake up from blacking out, to find your in bed with me? I would tell you what we did and then I will tell everyone-" Oliver grabbed me and threw me against the wall before I could finish.

"I recommend making it a week, Amelie. Maybe it will teach her a lesson."

"5 days. Then we find a way of getting rid of the ghosts. I can find Christopher myself." Amelie said, before walking out of the room.

I lay on the floor dizzy, but Oliver grabbed my head and forced me up. "If you think about blackmailing the Founder again, it won't be lack of food and company you will have to worry about." Then he dropped me and went out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	13. The Rescue

**Amelie's Point of View**

It had only a day and yet I had 5 visits from the ghosts, demanding I release Claire from her room. Oliver had contacted a proclaimed witch - even though he has said adamantly that witchcraft doesn't exist - to prepare me a pleasant smelling drink, that prevents Melissa from possessing me. I had been sceptical before, but on the 5th visit Melissa threatened possession and proved she could do it by controlling one of my guards.

The drink was still sitting on my desk and I was still sceptical, but I didn't see what other choice I had. The woman had sworn she isn't trying to poison me after Oliver had threatened her, so I picked up the cup, smelling pleasantly of strawberries and drank it all. I didn't know if it would work on the immortal, usually spells only work on humans, but time will tell.

I wondered how Claire was getting on. I had allowed Valerie to be the one who got refreshments for her, but she couldn't stay and talk. But now I was getting second thoughts. Maybe I was too harsh...

Sighing, I turned back to the folders on the desk. More permissions from City Hall and Common Grounds, but Oliver had been submitting less and less nowadays.

"Ma'am?"

I turned to see my guard by the living room door. "Yes?"

"Oliver is waiting to see you."

"Show him in." Handing the cup to Valerie, I closed the folder and put it to one side. Oliver came in, smelling strongly of coffee.

"Hello, My dear."

"What do you want?" He's never greeted me like this before. Well, not for a very long time.

"Why do you suggest I want something?"

"Your never this nice to me."

"Can't I be nice to you, once in a while?" He asked, coming closer. "Have you drank what the woman gave to you?"

"Yes, but you didn't need to threaten her."

"I'm just looking out for you. Your the leader of this town, can't have you poisoned." Another step forward and he holds my hands. I glance down at them, then back at him.

"Very nice of you... Really what are you doing?" He hasn't been this forward in a long while, either.

"I've... I've been thinking about you for a while and I have really thought fondly of you for as long as I can remember really. Would you go on a date with me?"

"A date? I thought you have wanted to take my position. What about your outbursts in the meeting room?" He must be up to something.

"I disagree with your decisions sometimes-"

"Most of the time." I should have said all of the time, really.

"Besides that, will you accept?"

Thinking for a moment, I sighed. "Fine." Then without any warning, he kisses me. I'm shocked at first, and push him away. "This is a date, not a relationship."

"It could lead to a relationship." Oliver shrugged. "Get ready, we're leaving tonight."

"Gerard?"

"Miss?"

"Check on Claire." Gerard turned to leave, but another one of my guards came in. I had assigned him to guard Claire's room.

"I apologise Founder, but Myrnin came in and snapped my neck. He took Claire, Miss."

"How did he get in?" I asked. I looked at Oliver. "You planned this? Distract me so Myrnin could take Claire."

"Why get angry? I thought you didn't care for her anymore. Myrnin said I could spend what little time I have with you-" I grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"How much I care for her has nothing to do with you. I don't want to see you here again, unless I request for you. Now get out." I let go and left the room, heading outside. Myrnin and Claire were long gone, but I could guess where there were. "Gerrard."

"Yes, Miss."

"Find me Claire and bring her back unharmed."

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I thought I could survive 5 days locked in my room, but after a day, I got really bored and had tried to break the vampire-proof window a few times.

Around 5:30, I heard a bodily thump on the floor and the door opened to reveal Myrnin. He held a finger to his lips and gestured for me to follow him. "What are you doing here?" I whispered, as low as I could.

"Rescuing you. Don't make a sound, I got Oliver to help me distract Amelie." I was going to ask how in the world he managed that, but Myrnin gave no time to reply, as he grabbed my wrist and took me to the stairs. I went down them as quietly and quickly as I could, then waited at the door of the living room. I grew impatient, then listened in on Oliver's conversation, even though I had been almost suffocated not to.

"Would you go on a date with me?" I wanted to go in and try to rip out Oliver's throat again, but Myrnin's hand was crushingly tight on my wrist.

I heard Amelie sigh, then say "Fine." _What?_ Myrnin saw whatever sign he had been waiting for, then led me to the kitchen. I got a quick glance into the living room and saw Oliver kissing Amelie. I know she wasn't with me anymore, but why did the feelings have to remain?

Outside, I got free of Myrnin's grip and looked back. "How did you get Oliver to help you?"

"I said he could get to spend time with Amelie, before she never wants to see him again. He had to kiss her if we were going to make it past the living room without being seen."

"Couldn't he just have turned her around or something?" Thinking about him and what happened just anger flare up.

"Well... I didn't go through that... I noticed how he was in the meeting and seeing how unhappy you were... I rescued you. Plus I did something for Oliver too, which won't happen for a long while either."

"So I was a bargain then?"

"Sort of. Ollie said Amelie wanted to be rid of the ghosts and so you had to go. She's going to have a go at finding this Christopher for herself. Now I suggest we keep moving, the guards aren't going to stay unconscious for long." Myrnin grabbed my arm and started walking quickly, dragging me along the pavement.

"So she nearly crushed me with her mind and suffocated me, just to kick me out again?"

Myrnin stopped walking and turned to me. "She did that? I knew she said she had no feelings for you anymore, but I didn't know she could do that."

"You don't know her, yet you've been friends with her for how long?" I asked.

Myrnin shrugged. "Maybe it's a front." He began walking again.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We weren't walking in the direction of the lab.

"Somewhere, where the guards won't find you."


	14. The Search for Claire and Myrnin

Amelie's Point of View

"I'm sorry Miss, but we've lost them."

"Have you checked the lab and the Glass House?" I asked, my back to the guards. I had taken the sheets that Oliver had sent me out and looked through the other sheets.

"Yes, Miss. I checked Common Grounds and the university campus, but she's nowhere."

"Your looking in places where she's more likely to be. Myrnin's cleverer than that." I sighed and closed the folder. "Where else have you checked?"

"The abandoned house she was in on the edge of town. The ghosts there weren't pleased with our presence, so we couldn't stay long. We couldn't think of anywhere else she might be."

"Alright. If Myrnin shows up, bring him here. The main thing is the ghosts aren't showing up anymore." I picked the folder and handed it to the blond haired guard. "Take it to Bizzie O'Meara in Founder's Square."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Founder?" The second guard asked.

"What is it?"

"I could go out again to look for her. I see you have a connection with her."

"Had. She doesn't want to be anywhere near me." I leaned against the desk and sighed. "Why do you stay here? Your not needed."

"In the absence of Gerrard, I'm your bodyguard now." He looked uncomfortable. "I will do everything I can to help you find Christopher."

"Alright." I had no-one else and with Myrnin gone and Oliver sent away, I needed some help.

Claire's Point of View

"Tell me again, why we are in the sewer?" I asked, covering my nose and following Myrnin through the small tunnels. I had no idea these were here, but they obviously weren't made for people to walk through. Myrnin had to bend most of the way, but he didn't seem to mind.

Myrnin sighed. "No-one would be able to smell you and this would be the last place they would look." He turned to me and shrugged. "Besides, I wouldn't go back above ground, until you've had a good shower."

"I wouldn't need a shower if we could have just stayed above ground." I mumbled. I tried to avoid the puddles as much as possible, I didn't want to know what was in there.

Further ahead, I heard the sound of rushing water. "Where's that sound coming from?"

"My best guess is, a nice river of sewage will be coming up soon and there is a waterfall somewhere here. There should be a dry place where you can camp out, until Amelie's forgotten about you."

I stopped walking. "Lets make one thing clear: I am not staying in a sewer."

"Well, where else can you think of that Amelie's guards haven't checked already?"

I thought for a moment, then came up with something that may or may not work. "Oliver's house." Even though I still hated him, I couldn't go to the Glass House; Michael would never let me leave.

"Bad idea. Come on. I've found a dry spot." Myrnin said, without a second of hesitation.

"The guards won't look there, because they know Oliver doesn't like me too much." Myrnin tried to grab my arm, but I stepped out of reach each time.

"Precisely why it's a bad idea. What do you think he will do when he steps in and finds you smelling like a sewer?"

I glared at him. "I'm sure he has a shower in his house. Guessing by the way your not covering your nose, you go through sewers often?"

"I used to. But humans do love to make the tunnels so small."

"Maybe because humans don't go through sewers a lot." Myrnin made another grab for me, but I stepped out of range again.

Then Myrnin splashed sewer water at me. I screamed and flattened myself against the wall. "I hate you! Never touch me again, you idiot!" I shivered and checked myself over for wet patches.

"Oh phish, it's only a bit of water." Myrnin said and splashed me again with the disgusting water.

"Myrnin!" I shouted at him, my voice echoing down the hall. The front of my shirt was drenched in cold smelly water, but of course Myrnin wasn't bothered.

"Well, now you have a reason to use the shower. Come on." Myrnin grabbed my wrist and led me away from the rushing water and up the ladder.

XXX

Fresh air has never felt so good. After getting out of the sewer, Myrnin led me through the alleyways and once picked me up and ran to Oliver's house. I wouldn't walk more than a few baby steps as the water from the sewers still covered me. I was dragged nearly all the way.

When we finally got to Oliver's house, Myrnin banged on the door. I didn't expect anyone to be in, but surprisingly it opened.

"Jesus where have you been?" Oliver asked, covering his nose. I didn't blame him; I wanted to puke.

"The sewers. Claire needs to use your shower if you have one, and she would like to stay here so Amelie's guards don't find her."

"You hid in the sewers?" Oliver couldn't seem to believe it. "No, she's not coming in here."

"Please? Myrnin splashed me with the water from the sewer. I need a shower." I pleaded, looking behind me. It felt everyone in town was staring at me, or staying 10 miles away because of the smell.

Oliver sighed. "Fine, but your doing something for me, once your done. You," he pointed to Myrnin. "Go and find a different shower, but don't go to Amelie." Oliver said, shutting the door once I had gone in. "The bathroom's first door on the right."

"Thanks." I ran upstairs and turned on the shower, stripping off my ruined clothes. Hate you, hate you, hate you Myrnin.

After washing my hair and scrubbing my skin until it was nearly red, I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel that had been left on the floor.

Leaving the bathroom, I found Oliver leaning against the radiator. "Feel better?" I nodded, feeling awkward standing next to the second most badass vampire in town, wrapped in a towel. "Your going to help me speak to Amelie again."

"But she doesn't want to talk to you." I thought back to when I had left with Myrnin. "You kissed Amelie."

"It was a distraction. She doesn't want you near her, so you shouldn't be bothered that much."

"But-"

"We're not here to argue." Oliver cut me off. "Arrange a meeting and I may feel charitable again. Or at the very least not try my advances on Amelie."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Go back to her obviously."

"She locked me in a room for nearly a week last time." If he thought she would just forget about that, he needed to think again.

"I'm sure she will get over it. Here are some clothes, put them on, then get out. Your not staying here." Then he left downstairs. I sighed and took the clothes into the bathroom and got dressed.


	15. Finding Christopher

Amelie's Point of View

The door knocked and my bodyguard came in. "Founder."

"Yes?" I asked, not looking up from a sheet of paper in my office in Founder's Square.

"We've found Myrnin."

I looked up then. "Bring him in."

"We can't... He been through the sewers and smells like something that has died." The guard who had effectively replaced Gerrard, said.

"What on Earth was he doing in the sewer?"

"Hiding," he said. "He was meant to keep Claire there, but she wanted to go and find a shower."

"I'm not surprised. So where is he?"

"Outside the building, Ma'am."

I thought for a moment. "I'm not seeing him, until he changes his clothes and has a shower. Spray him with a hose pipe, I don't care just make him clean."

"Yes Ma'am."

I went back to the sheet of paper and signed it, accepting more employees at the university. As soon as I handing it to Bizzie, the door knocked again. "Come in."

"Hi." I looked up and saw Claire. I would say it would be surprising, but she could never stay away from me for long.

"Claire. Taking a stroll through sewers, only to come back up and see me."

"Oliver suggested it. I'm not staying in the sewers." She shivered and rubbed her arm nervously.

"Bizzie, bring a chair. Claire sit."

"Your still bossy..." Claire said, under her breath. I ignored her and closed the folder. Claire sat down and stared at the floor.

"I've come to realise, that my treatment of you has been a little harsh as of late." I started. "I won't keep you locked in your room, but you can't leave the house. The only exception is to go and work for Myrnin and you will have an escort."

"I don't think 'a little' covers it."

"I apologise for what happens outside Common Grounds." That is all she is getting from me.

Claire looked up. "Did the ghosts tell you to say this?"

"The ghosts have gone. I can find Christopher by myself." Looking into Claire's eyes I could see she still has strong affection for me, but she knew I had none for her. She looked down to the floor again.

"Have you made any progress?"

"The guards have found some people who might be him, but they were just ordinary people. One is being held until he is cleared."

"I'm... I'm sorry... For escaping from you and everything. Every bad thing, I've done I guess." Claire fiddled with her hands.

"Its fine. Just stay in the house for now. Maybe later you can see Michael, if you wish."

"I don't want to see him. I-I need you to agree on something for me." Claire looked everywhere except me. What was making her so nervous?

"What is it? You're very nervous."

"I haven't been listening in on anything whatsoever, I need you to understand that."

"What do you want?"

Claire took a breath then said, "Oliver wants to meet up with you. To apologise for what happened, when Myrnin came to take me away."

"I thought you hated him?" It seemed strange Claire would be speaking to someone she tried to kill more than once.

"I do. But his house was the only house you wouldn't think to look. He let me use the shower, if I could make you agree to meet him." Claire fidgeted even more, doing anything to avoid looking at me.

"What would happen if you failed?" Whatever threat Oliver had said, must be what's making her so nervous.

"I don't know... he just said to arrange a meeting."

I sighed and got up and went around the desk and held Claire's hand, so she would stop fidgeting. "He can meet me to apologise, then I only want to see him when he's summoned." Claire nodded, then placed her hand on mine. I pulled away at first, then lightly squeezed her hand. "Go then."

Claire seemed reluctant to leave, but she eventually stood up and with a last look at me, she left.

XXXXXXXX

Claire's Point of View

Walking down the hall from Amelie's office I felt a surge of hope, which I hadn't gotten in a long time. I wasn't nervous about about what Oliver would do if I hadn't got Amelie to see him; I was plucking up my courage to hold Amelie's hand. After previous experience, I was more than a bit scared of what she will do if I held her hand, but maybe now I could start slowly working on a way to be with her again.

"Claire?"

I turned to see one of Amelie's guards. Whether he was new or not I didn't know, but I hadn't seen him around before. "Hi... Um, can I help you?"

"Yes actually." He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into what looked like a storeroom at the bottom of the stairs. "I saw you getting quite intimate with the Founder, in there."

"I thought guards weren't supposed to listen in." I took my arm out of his very tight grip.

"I'm her bodyguard. It's my job to listen in. The Founder can't be distracted, she has a lot of work to do. I advise you leave her alone."

"I wasn't doing anything. None of the other guards have a problem with me." I was going to report him to Amelie. Maybe he wasn't a bodyguard after all.

"I'm not the other bodyguards. Leave her alone and you won't be hassled by me again. If you don't... Well, things won't turn out well for you."

I stared at the guard for a long while then eventually said, "Fine. Just get out of my way." I pushed past him and went out of the door, then made a split second decision to run back up to Amelie's office using vampire speed and opened the door and closed it before the bodyguard knew anything.

"What are you doing here?" Amelie asked.

"Amelie, I know you probably not going to believe me but..." I went up to the desk and lowered my voice. "I think your new bodyguard is Christopher."

"Excuse me?"

"After I left, he took me into a storeroom and said that if I didn't leave you alone, something bad would happen."

"Claire, the bodyguards have already been checked. He can't be one of them."

"You know when he was in his original body? He could make himself appear human. That's what he's doing now. He wants to keep us apart."

"Claire, I've already told you, we aren't... together anymore." Amelie stood up and put the paper she had been working on in the folder. "Now go and I will talk with the guard, if that makes you feel any better."

"Just stay away away from him. You know-" I was cut off by the door opening and the bodyguard or Christopher came in.

"I overheard your conversation. Is there something the matter?" He asked.

I sent a pleading look to Amelie. I know vampires aren't telepathic, but right then I just wanted to show her what he had said to me, or to convince her to stay away from him.

"No, but I would like a talk with you. Claire you may leave now and don't come into my office without an invitation again." Amelie didn't look like she got the message, but she was the queen at hiding what she was feeling. So on the presumption that she had gotten the message, I walked cautiously past Christopher and closed the door behind me.


	16. Confronting Christopher

**Amelie's Point of View**

"What is it you wanted to talk about Amelie?" The guard who Claire suspected to be Christopher, said.

"Claire said you threatened her when she left my office. Care to elaborate?" I might not have any feelings towards her anymore, but I would still defend her if any threats were made against her.

The guard stood for a while, not saying anything. "I wasn't threatening her, Ma'am. I was just suggesting. Your really busy nowadays and you're just going to get busier. Having distractions will just be counterproductive."

"She said you manhandled her into a storeroom." I paused, not knowing whether to ask if he was Christopher or just to wait and see if he reveals himself.

"I didn't want to talk to her in public. Is that all, Ma'am?"

"Did you know Christopher can jump bodies?" I asked. "His original body got burned to ashes, so he could be anyone."

The guard didn't speak for a while. "Do you think I'm Christopher, Ma'am?"

"Almost all of the residents of Morganville have been checked out, but you avoided it. Why?"

"I think your mistaken, Miss. I was checked just like everyone else."

I picked up a plastic folder and took out a piece of paper. "The guard said you had passed, but I was going through this folder and it says you hadn't."

The guard smiled. "Technical error, miss. But why don't you get Claire in here? I'm sure she can tell you exactly why she thinks I'm Christopher. Actually why don't I get her?" Before I could say anything, the guard opened the door and dragged Claire in, who had been just outside. "Tell her, little Claire. Why did you say to Amelie here, that I'm Christopher?"

"Because you are! Your always around Amelie, you turned up a week after your real body was burnt and you just feel... Wrong." Claire struggled to get out of the guards grip, but she was having no luck.

"Maybe I am," he shrugged. "Or, it was just coincidence that I turned up when something in your love life was going wrong. But I must admit you two are a cute couple."

"Let her go." I ordered. "Your not a guard anymore. You do not handle people like that."

"You want to know what I've been doing while I'm away?" The guard - Christopher - asked. He pushed Claire towards me. "Try touching her. Or hold her hand like you did before."

"Guards."

"They're not coming. They're incapacitated at the moment. Go on Claire. Try it."

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I looked between Amelie and Christopher. I had no idea what he was planning, but it was obviously something to do with us. It just surprised me a little bit that he would reveal himself this fast. I thought it would be like in the movies, where the villain waits till the end or the others find out themselves.

Wake up, Claire. This isn't the movies!

"Try it." Christopher said again. So I did the thing thing that came to mind. I took hold of Amelie's hand, but she pulled away almost instantly. I held her hand again, but again she pulled away.

"What have you done?" Amelie demanded.

"Nothing too major. When you two broke up, I decided to help you keep Claire away, but of course I added something."

"So I can't hold her hand, that it." I crossed my arms.

"Like I said nothing too major. Your ghosts were right, Amelie. I did want you to break up."

"You never answered my question, though. Why are you so obsessed with us?" Amelie asked.

"You have a strange energy about energy about you. I needed to isolate you, so I figure out what it was and how to get it."

"You want to know what it is?" Amelie asked. Suddenly, it started to feel very cold and Amelie's eyes turned white. Christopher held his head and looked to be in pain. The he laughed.

"Oh wow, I could do so much with that." Amelie's eyes went back to their normal colour and Christopher straightened. "But I still need Claire. She was exposed to your power so-" Suddenly Christopher stopped talking and bent over in pain. I looked at Amelie but she wasn't doing anything.

Then there was a flash of light and Christopher disappeared.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

Claire was more confused then I was.

"He's gone then?" Claire asked.

"I would like to think so, but he's probably gone to a different place." I sighed and leaned against my desk. "I thought it was me who was losing my feelings for you, but Christopher was taking them away."

Claire held my hand, which still made me want to pull away. "You can get them back. Just contact the ghosts-"

"No. I just got rid of them and they want us back together."

"What's wrong with that? Maybe it's a way to stop this and... so you don't want to stay away from me so often."

I glanced at Claire's hand on mine and let go. "Go back to my house. Don't contact them, or your no longer welcome there."

Claire looked sad, but she nodded and left.

I had an appointment Oliver. So after taking a minute to compose myself, I left my office and went to Common Grounds.

* * *

When I arrived, Oliver wasn't in the shop. I asked the boy at the counter and said he's in the office.

I went into the office and found Oliver's writing on a piece of paper. "Oliver."

"Hello, Amelie. I guess Claire did her job then."

"Would I be here if she hadn't?" I asked.

Oliver looked up and shrugged. "Guess not. Take a seat if you like."

"I prefer to stand. You want to apologise to me, remember?"

"It wasn't me who planned it. Myrnin came to me first and said I could get near to you, if I helped him."

"It's amazing you help him in the first place. You try to kill each other most of the time."

"Yes. Well... Sorry about what happened. It won't happen again." Oliver went back to the piece of paper.

"Of course." I took the plastic wallet about Common Grounds out and put it on the desk. "There will be a meeting coming up soon. I will call for you when I'm ready." With that, I left him to his piece of paper.


	17. A Premonition

**Claire's Point of View**

After arriving back at Amelie's house, I went into the living room and practically collapsed on the sofa. I was worried about Amelie. Even though I had said I could help get her feelings back for us, I had no idea when it came to witchcraft. What if she is like that forever?

I yawned and laid my head on the arm of the sofa. I hadn't realised what all the running about and life and death had done to my energy.

* * *

"Claire wake up." I yawned and opened my eyes. Amelie is standing besides me, smelling really nice.

"Um, hi. You smell nice."

"Come." Amelie beckoned me to follow her. I got up and stretched, then went through the door Amelie had gone through.

When I went through I was immediately disoriented. Even though I was standing in the hall it felt... weird somehow. Amelie is standing on the stairs watching me. Something's wrong, a part of me said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Come." Amelie said, going upstairs. After getting my bearings, I follow her upstairs and across the landing to her bedroom. Amelie sits down on the bed and pats the space next to her.

I sit down and glance over Amelie cautiously. "This isn't real, isn't it?"

"Observant." Amelie places a hand on my cheek. That surprises me, until I remembered it wasn't real.

"Is this a dream?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to call it. Now I need you to listen very carefully because you won't remember this, but it will be somewhere deep in your mind. Christopher is coming for me. He will take me and attempt to extract my power and I'm not sure if I will survive it. When you feel a prick on your hand, he's coming."

"But I can stop him. We can stop him! We did it before didn't we?" I place my hand over hers.

"You won't remember this. But as I said, it will be buried in your mind. You have to uncover it."

"But... What will the prick mean? Just a warning?"

"Because I used my power on you, you have some stored in you and Christopher needs that to extract it from me. Then we can think about how to kill him for good." Amelie took her hand from my face and placed her hand on mine. "I just want to apologise for everything I've done to you. Pushing you away, breaking up with you... I've never wanted to hurt you."

"I know, you don't have to apologise. After we get rid of Christopher, we can start again. There's no need to apologise."

Amelie smiled slightly. "Thank you, Claire." I squeezed her hand and felt an overwhelming need to sleep. But I didn't want to leave her, I couldn't leave her. Amelie kisses my cheek and I fall asleep.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

Arriving back at my house after my visit with Oliver, I went into the living room and see Claire sleeping on the sofa. I go over and brush her hair away from her face and lays a blanket over her.

I watch her for a few moments. I wish I could sleep, but I have a busy schedule tonight. Watching Claire sleep made me remember about everything I had done to her. Breaking up with her, pushing her away, nearly crushing her mind with my power.

At first I thought I wanted her to leave me alone, but now I was thinking; did Claire know this was Christopher's work? She is the brightest child I have ever met, but maybe she has a power of her own.

Sighing, I go over to the drawer under the desk and open it. Inside is a book the ghosts had directed me to when I had come back from the meeting. I'm sure Christopher will be coming back and when we does, I need to get rid of him for good.

The first few pages had spells of possession, how to move objects and how to make voodoo dolls. I flicked through some more pages then stopped, when I came to a page with a picture of a red demon with horns. I read the small passage.

 _Demons are long lived creatures who are extremely difficult to kill. They are manipulative, sadistic and some are trained in black magic._ Further down the page, it says, _Recently demons have been able to acquire human form, but to stay young, they have to drain everything from the young victim which always always ended in death. If their original body is destroyed, if they have a spell in place they can body jump and live on in someone else._

 _That explains Christopher... I thought_.

I was about to turn the page to find out how to kill him, when Claire stirred. I closed the book and put it away in the drawer. "Hello, Claire. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Claire sat up and shrugged. "It was alright. I didn't know how tired I was. Did you put this blanket on me?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. So how did the meeting with Oliver go?"

"It went okay. He didn't try any advances on me, before you jump to conclusions." I sat down in my chair behind the desk. "You haven't contacted the ghosts, have you?"

"Now whose jumping to conclusions? I practically passed out as soon as I got here." Claire stood up. "So um... When are you going to contact them? Maybe they have the answer."

"Soon. What are you going to do today?"

Claire shrugged. "There's nothing _to_ do. Please can I come with you?"

"I won't be going anywhere exciting. You would just be sitting in my office."

"I don't care. Anywhere but here." Claire put on her coat and lifted the hood.

"I thought you liked it here? Or did you stay because of me?"

"Well, I didn't exactly volunteer to stay in this house for years, so yeah it was because of you." Claire sighed and walked out. Christopher was wrong; I hadn't broken her.

I got up and followed Claire out. She was waiting outside the car. "Why are you waiting?"

"I know Christopher made it so you want to get away from me whenever I touched you but... He's not here now. Maybe he's far away and I think the farther he goes, the less of an effect it has on you."

I know where she is going with this. "No," I opened the door. "Go in. I'm not your guinea pig."

"I know your not, but it doesn't have to be a kiss or anything, I could just try holding your hand." Claire's eyes are pleading with me; whether she knows that or not I don't know.

"No, Claire. Go in, now." Claire sighed. She turned to go in, then she turned and tried to kiss me. I stepped back in time, then lightly pushed her into the car. I sighed. Why did young people have to be so stubborn? "Do not touch me, until we get to Founder's Square."


	18. The Vials

**Claire's Point of View**

When we arrive at Founder's Square, Amelie is the first to get out. I get out after her and follow her inside.

The Reception area is busier than usual. There is a queue of people waiting to be seen and a couple of them almost pounce on Amelie, but they think better of it.

"Founder, I have an appointment with you and its important. Can you see me please?" One guy asked.

"No, can you see me first, Founder?" Another asked.

Amelie ignored them and walked straight up to her office. After a glance back, I followed her.

Inside the office, it smelt faintly of vanilla. Just what Amelie smells like...

"Sit there." Amelie said, pointing to a chair next to the heavily tinted window. "Don't move and don't touch anything. I will be back shortly. Are we clear?" I nodded. Amelie picked up 2 folders and left.

* * *

Well I didn't know what Amelie classed as shortly because it's been over an hour. Sighing and sitting back in the chair I flicked through the phone Amelie had given me and thought about what I could do. But there was nothing I could do, since she specifically said don't move.

Laying my head on my hand, a thought came to mind: Was there anything that could slow down a vampire? Apart from staking them. I wanted to find out if Amelie does still care about me a lot, not just enough so she doesn't kill me, if I annoy her enough.

Maybe there is some kind of drug or something that vampires can't smell. I could try putting in her drink or accidentally stab her with a knife... Actually no. Drop the knife idea. The little bit of care she had for me might vanish.

Looking outside I thought, there's got to be something. But before I could think about how to escape the door opened and Amelie returned.

"Is this what you call 'shortly'?" I asked.

"What's the problem?"

"Its been like an hour and an half."

"What would you call shortly?" Amelie asked, sorting through a folder and putting a pile of paper out of it on a neat pile on the desk.

"I don't know about 40 minutes to an hour or something." I shrugged.

"You wanted to come. I did say there would be nothing to do here." Amelie closed the folder and put it away on a shelf. "Would you like anything?"

"A book or something."

"I meant refreshments."

"Oh... Well no."

"I will be back later then. Have fun." Amelie said, taking the folder and leaving again. She obviously meant 'have fun' sarcastically. She was capable of it sometimes... I think.

After making sure she was far enough away that she wouldn't hear me escape (I hope) I got out of the chair, stretched my legs a little and went over to the window and opened it. Looking down it was quite a long way down, but I would survive (hopefully).

Looking back and listening for anyone coming, I took a deep breath stood on the windowsill and jumped.

Being a vampire has its perks. My bones didn't shatter into a million pieces when I landed, but I could've bent my legs a bit more. Walking away quickly from the building, I made my way to the library.

The library seems an very unlikely place to find anything that I could put in Amelie's drink, but there was this guy I met once who I found a little... odd. I stayed away from him when I was human, but now I think he might have what I'm looking for.

Arriving at the Morganville Library, I opened the door and stepped into a brightly lit, huge room. It felt cool in here but I didn't see anyone around.

"Hello? George Jennings?" I called out, keeping it a bit lower than shouting because, library.

"Claire! Finally joined the immortals I see. It's suits you it really does." I spun around and George is standing on the second looking down from the balcony.

"Yeah, it's been a while. I've got used to it now. Um... Strange question but do you have anything that can slow down a vampire?"

"It's a very strange question. But I have a stake. Wooden or silver?"

"No, not a stake I don't want to kill anyone. Just something that would slow down their reflexes or something."

"Hmm... Wait here." Then he disappeared as fast as he appeared. See, most people would ask why I needed something like that but as I said George was odd and he tried to sell me something before.

"Here we are!" George said, behind me again. Anyone would think he's a vampire the way he silently sneaks up on people.

"Thanks. Try not to sneak up on me next time alright?" I asked.

George shrugged. He held out a clear vial with clear liquid in. "Pour this in any vampires drink and they won't be able to taste or smell it. It will slow them down alright." I took the vial off him. "May I ask who you want it for?"

"Um... A close friend." I said. "I need to know if she's cares about me as much as she says she does."

"Well the Founder's smarter than you think. You may need more creative ways of getting it in her."

"How did you know-"

"I know these things. Read a book on how to read someone's face. I'm an expert."

"Well you won't be be able to read the Founder's. She's a master at hiding what she feels." I put the vial in my pocket.

George shrugs. "You have a point there. Well, for a creative way of getting her to slow down you can use this." He picked up another vial this one with blood in.

"How does that work? She won't drink that."

"It's under high pressure. Like a spray. Make up some story about it, then 'accidentally' drop it and it will release the vapours."

"Well I think the first one will stop me from getting its effects as well."

George gave me the 'look'. "Drop near her not near you."

Well how was I supposed to know that? "Fine. Anything else?"

"Can you get her to kiss you?"

"No." She hadn't done anything like that for months.

"Well that one won't work then. How about this?" George then brought out the most un-stealthy, and uncreative thing ever: a crossbow.

"Your kidding right?" I asked.

"Well... You could just shoot her. Or stab her with the arrow."

"Even before I got it out, I would be tackled to the ground by her guards. No thanks." I said. I looked through the vials. "This is fine thanks. Do I need to pay you?" Crap why did I say that? I have no money...

"All the payment I need is to see your pretty face once in a while."

See? Creepy. "Okay... So I will be seeing you around then. Bye." I made a beeline for the door, then focused on getting back into Amelie's office without being seen.


	19. The Vials (continued)

**Claire's Point of View**

Arriving back at Founder's Square, I looked up at the still open window. Well that's good... at least no-one's came in. The next problem was how to get in. I didn't want to go in through the front as Amelie could be there, or someone saying that I had escaped if they saw me.

After a little jump and failing miserably I regretted not bringing a ladder with me or something. Why couldn't I have springs in my legs like everyone else?

Jumping and this time catching onto the first floor window, I held on and then jumped and (luckily) caught the second floor windowsill. I pulled myself up and swung my legs inside and then wiped off my hands. Thank god I hadn't fallen back down the ground when I jumped. Maybe I was more springy than I thought. I closed the window and rushed back to the chair a few seconds before Amelie came back in. _That was good timing_.

"Where have you been?" Amelie asked.

"Nowhere."

"You've been outside." Amelie said, looking straight at me.

"You must be mistaken." I looked down and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"You underestimate my hearing. You climbed up the wall and closed the window. Tell me now where you've been, or I will have to find out myself."

I couldn't let her inside my mind. I'm not skilled whatsoever in keeping things hidden. "I've just been to the library. I wanted to get a book, but I didn't see anything interesting."

"None of the books interest you? That seems hard to believe."

"It's true! I promise!"

"Fine. But didn't I say you couldn't move?" Amelie asked, going back to the new folder in front of her.

"Sorry. I needed to stretch my legs."

Amelie sighed. "It's fine. Just do what I say next time." I nodded and went back to fiddling with my shirt. Amelie ordered for a drink to be brought in and I saw my chance.

Amelie left the room for a minute and I quickly emptied the vial into the coffee. I really hoped it wouldn't stop the coffee smell... But I would have to trust George.

Sitting back down, I hid the vial away and waited for Amelie to come in.

She came back in with Oliver. I glared at him lightly but he ignored me. I stood up. "Amelie, what's he doing here?"

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"I'm here to discuss grown up business. Now leave." Oliver said. I glared at him harder.

"Oliver she's not 5. She stays here because I tell her to stay here." Amelie said. "Sit back down Claire and try to keep the glaring at a minimum."

Oliver made a sound at the back of his throat. "That's all she can do, glare."

"Are you finished?"

"Can you get out? You're not doing anything." I said, standing up again.

"Claire, sit down." Amelie ordered.

"Tie her up outside. She can bark out there." I grabbed Oliver's arm but he easily stood and grabbed mine in a crushing grip. "Touch me again and I will rip your arm off."

"Both of you sit down. Now." Amelie said firmly, annoyed.

"Tell him to let go of me." I said, glaring fiercely.

"Let go."

"Your taking orders from a dog now, Amelie?" Oliver turning around. As he did he broke the vial under high pressure in pocket. Oliver spun around. "What was that?"

"Claire what have you got?" Amelie asked, standing now. _Crap..._

"Just something in glass." I said, quickly. I glanced at Oliver and his eyes looked unfocused. He frowned and rubbed his eyes and blinked. He growled and made a grab at me, but I easily dodged. In fact he missed by a mile.

"Oliver? What's wrong?" Amelie asked, coming up to him. He grabbed onto her arm and looked like he was about to lose his balance.

" _She_ gave me something." He growled venomously. Amelie cast a glance to me, then led Oliver over to a chair which was long enough to lie on.

Then she came over to me. "Show me what broke." After a hesitation, I reached into my pocket and expecting a sticky red mess I actually brought out a cut finger (which quickly healed) and a piece of glass. The blood must have been an effect then. Amelie took it off me.

"Don't smell it..." I said and looked down.

"Why do you have this?"

"I was...It's to um..." I trailed off not knowing how to say it. Even though it was being helpful on Oliver, it's was actually made for Amelie. Amelie lifted my head to meet her eyes. "Claire, tell me."

"It... Was made for you..." I stood back and looked to the ground. Amelie is silent for a moment.

"Why?"

"I..." I sighed. Just get it over with. _Don't be too disappointed when she never wants to see you again._ "I wanted to find out if you cared about more than you say..."

"For God's sake..." Oliver said annoyed.

"So you wanted me like Oliver, just to ask me that?"

"And something else..." I said quietly.

Amelie sighed. "Claire, you know the situation with Christopher. You could've used this for him."

"But he might be immune to it or whatever..."

"He might. He might not. Where did you get this?"

"You won't... do anything to him will you?" I asked. Even though, he's a creep and odd, I didn't want anything happening to him.

"No."

"I will." Oliver said. Amelie glanced over to Oliver.

"Leave us, Claire. I want to talk to him alone."

"But..." She couldn't be alone with him.

"Now. Go." Amelie ordered. I sighed and reluctantly left.

 **Amelie's Point of View**

After Claire left, I told the guards to make sure she was gone.

Then I sat down next to Oliver. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to be sick. I can't focus on anything."

I placed my hand on his, something Claire would disapprove of. "Can you feel that?"

"Of course." Oliver sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to kill that girl when this wears off."

"Your not."

"Your not her girlfriend anymore, Amelie. You've told me enough times you don't care about her anymore."

"Like she said, it's the only thing keeping her alive at this moment."

"Get rid of it. She should've been dead long ago." I got up and went over to my desk, flicking through the folder. I wasn't looking for anything in particular. My mind was on other things. Long ago I cared for her a lot, but would any of this be happening now if I just let her die? Or I could've made her immortal but kept her in the dark about my feelings.

I sighed and closed the folder. There's no use in thinking about the past. No-one could change it.

"Get me something."

"Excuse me?" Sometimes Oliver forgets who he is talking to.

"I said get me something. I need something to get me back to feeling normal."

"You forget who you are talking to. I'm not one of the servants." I said firmly and put the folder back on the shelf.

"Well right now I'm not in the mood for manners, _Founder_." Oliver snapped. "Now get me something."

"No." I said and sat down at my desk. "Talk to me properly, or wait until the effects wear off."

Oliver growled and stood up too quickly. Before he could take another step, he fell back down again. "I don't care what you say, I'm killing that pet of yours."

"Your not. You won't get close. Now just rest. It might wear off faster." She's mine. I thought, but didn't say. That might have conveyed more than I wanted.

"Tell me who gave it to her and I will kill him instead."

"No, I want him alive. This is my town remember, not yours."

"Why was I ever in a relationship with you?" Oliver laid his head against the back of the chair.

I smiled a little. "That's the past. This is the present."


	20. Tense Confrontation

**Amelie's Point of View**

Coming back into my office I was surprised to see that Oliver had gone. I had told my guard that was watching the door to make sure he didn't leave, should the effects of Claire's drug wear off. But the guard was nowhere to be seen.

Putting the pile of paper down on my desk I left and walked down the hall. Halfway to the stairs my guard appeared rubbing his neck.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked.

"Sorry, Ma'am. He recovered but I couldn't keep him in the room. He snapped my neck, Ma'am."

"I know where he's gone. Gather another guard then take me to the Library." The guard nodded and left. I should've known Oliver wouldn't stay still. I had to get to the Library if I wanted the man to be alive.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Earlier**

 **Claire's Point of View**

After the guards threw me out and knowing I wouldn't be able to get back in unless Amelie said so, I decided to go back to the Library to tell George how it went... Or to show him I'm still alive.

When I arrived there was no-one around as usual but some students from the University were at the table, reading and quietly talking.

"Claire! Your alive!"

I spun around and pushed George against the wall but held off from strangling him. "What have I told about sneaking up on me?!"

"Sorry, so sorry Claire, but I was just really excited to see you, because I thought you had been killed when you tried to poison the Founder."

"I didn't. I put it in her drink, but she didn't drink it... Oliver got the spray thingy..." I hadn't thought of it before but now George had mentioned, I was _very_ lucky Amelie hadn't ripped off my head or something.

"It wasn't meant for Oliver though." George sighed and went behind the counter. "Here's another one and make sure the Founder gets it."

"No, no George I've just come to show you I'm still alive. I'm lucky the Founder didn't kill me straight away when I confessed."

"You confessed?" George asked, surprised.

"Well yeah." What did he expect to do? Amelie might still care for me, but lying directly to her would be testing it.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" He asked. He sounded like my mom when she was telling me off.

"Well in case you've forgotten, she's the _The Founder._ I can't lie to her face."

"Excuse me this is a library. Do you mind keeping it down?" A woman with greying hair came out of a room upstairs.

"Sorry, Charlotte." George said. He sighed. "I'm not saying you should've lied, it's just you could've made up an alternative story."

"Well sorry for not thinking about that when she came right up to me and practically threatened me." I huffed and crossed my arms. Well, Amelie didn't threaten me she was just... intimidating. George was about to answer, when the door to the entrance banged open. The smell that came in was enough warning for me. "Don't tell him I'm here." I said quickly before vanishing and hiding behind a bookshelf.

I put on someone else's coat, so hopefully Oliver wouldn't know I'm here.

"Are you George?"

"Yes, Sir how can I help you?"

"Where did you get this?" I peeked around the corner and saw Oliver was holding the high pressure vial. I bit my lip and went back to hiding.

"I work for Myrnin and invented it in my spare time." I was shocked for a moment. George only knew about Myrnin from me. I couldn't believe he would blame him like that.

"Really? Last time I checked Myrnin only has one apprentice." _Well I should've known Oliver is not that easy to fool._

"I worked for him before his only apprentice. It was just a little experiment I did."

"Do you know Claire Danvers?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, she has been working for Myrnin for about 70 years. Before that, she was human for 2 years working and before _that_ Myrnin ate his lab assistants. Only two survived him, none of which were you. So tell where you really got this or I will stop being so pleasant about it."

I really wanted to step out and say something, but Oliver probably wanted to kill me, for drugging him in the first place. Then I had no idea what Amelie would do. George could look after himself though. I'm sure of it.

"Well... It's uh kind of hard to explain. Lemme go upstairs and check."

I heard Oliver grab George's shirt and pull him forward. "Tell me right now or I will tear your head from your neck."

"I honestly don't know! If your looking for Claire Danvers I can tell you where she is! Please don't kill me!"

Oliver let go of George. "Tell me where Claire is, then where you got this. If your telling the truth about it, I won't kill you. How's that?"

I swear if I was human, my heart would be beating out of my chest right now. I can't believe George had done that. I had stared death in the face more times than I wanted (or anyone wanted), but I hadn't gotten my friends killed to save myself... (If George considers me a friend... right now I don't think he does).

"I-I got it from this guy called Ted Stevens and he lives at the car garage. And Claire's behind one of those bookcases."

Well, that just proves it. He's not my friend. _He was odd but why did I think he would be my friend?_

"Oliver stop." A familiar voice almost made my faint with relief.

"Your pet could've poisoned you today and I spent nearly a day paralyzed because of her. Don't you want revenge?" Oliver asked.

"No. I said I wanted this man alive and I have already said you are not to touch Claire. Leave now. I will handle it."

"How about you let me handle things? I'm your second in command remember?"

"You are also in my town and I can easily have you exiled whenever I want. You're not irreplaceable, Oliver and I'm sure I can find someone else to fill your position. Leave, now." It was silence for a tense moment, then I heard Oliver leaving and slamming the door behind him. "You leave here as well and forget what happened here. If you speak about it, I will know." Chairs scraped back and things were hurriedly packed into bags and then the students left.

"Claire, come out now." I shed the coat, which honestly didn't smell good and it was way too big for me. I glanced at George and saw him looking down at the desk in shame. He should be. He almost got you killed. "George, you will come with me and I will talk with you shortly." Amelie turned to the guard on the left.

"Take him to my office and tie him up. I will come shortly." The guard nodded and took George by the arm and led him out.

"Thanks..." I said, looking at the ground.

"Don't thank me. I only came because Oliver had escaped. You won't be getting off lightly."

"What? Why?"

"Have you forgotten already? You don't attempt to poison me and get away with it."

"You... You won't put me with Oliver, right?" I asked, anxiously. I really should've known Amelie wasn't totally cool with it. I thought because Oliver had gotten it, she wouldn't punish me as severely.

"Of course not. I want you alive." She turned to her other guard. "Take her to the same place as George. Tie her up."

"Yes Ma'am." He bowed, that grabbed my arm in a vice like grip and dragged me out.


	21. Revelation

**Claire's Point of View**

After the guards had brought me into a featureless room apart from a table and 2 chairs and tied me to one, they left. I wondered where they were going since I could easily untie myself and make a run for it.

The door opened and the guards brought in the traitor. I looked away and listened as the chair was brought forward and he was sat down and tied up. Then the guards went to stand at either corners of the room.

"Hey. Hey, Claire." I ignored him. "Why aren't you talking to me?" He asked in a joking tone, but almost getting me intentionally killed was nothing to joke about. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I told Oliver where you was... Well actually technically I didn't... Wait I did... Anyway I'm sorry about that, but the man was gonna kill me. What did you expect?"

At this I turned to him. "Ever since I moved here, I've been in danger. Ever since I move into the Glass House I've almost been killed more times than I can remember. How many times have you almost been killed? Once? I moved here 70 years ago and I was human for 2 years and I can't tell you how many times I've come close to death. But what I can tell you is even if they threaten to kill me to get me to say where my friends are, I've _never_ given them up. I'm not a traitor." After that I looked away again.

George didn't speak for a while. "Yeah Morganville's a dangerous town..." He sighed. "You have a right to be mad at me. If your not going to come to the Library anymore, I get it. I don't deserve anyone like you."

If that was made to melt my heart and become friends with him again, it won't work. Thankfully he didn't speak anything more to me.

About another 2 minutes went by when Amelie finally came in.

"You love Claire, don't you?" George asked.

"I ask the questions, not you." Amelie said, casting a glance at me. Her face revealed nothing as usual.

"But you do have strong feelings for her, though don't you? I heard the way you were talking when I was being led out."

Amelie sent him a cold stare. "I advise you keep quiet, until you are spoken to."

"It's fine, I don't mind. I've had a few boyfriends throughout my life." He shrugged. "It's nice you have someone to care about. I find it brings colour into life."

"Make sure he doesn't speak a word." Amelie said, continuing to glare at him. If I hadn't known about Christopher I would be thinking what is her problem but Christopher has shown an obsession with me too.

The guard came and tied a cloth over George's mouth tightly. Amelie looked to me. "What was you doing in the Library?"

"I... was..." I sighed. George is a traitor and Amelie will find out anyway. "I was just telling him how bad it went. With the drugs and all."

"Where did you get them from?"

"I thought because he's odd he would have something... He had a crossbow but I didn't use it."

"Obviously." With a glance to George, Amelie came around and lightly held my head to face her. "What else do you have in mind for me?"

"Nothing. Honestly, I just wanted to know what I told you in the office." She wasn't going to go inside my mind was she? Please don't.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

I wanted to believe her, I really did. But I couldn't have Claire slipping something in my drink or drugging me with any contraption she had made.

I went through her mind. On the surface she was telling the truth; though I saw that had she succeeded, she would have used the drugs effects to her advantage, not only to ask a question.

Claire realised I was in her mind, and she tried to put up mental blocks but they were nothing to me. I looked deeper maybe she had plans for me that she wasn't actively thinking about.

One of her memories was of a room and I was in it. I assumed she was dreaming, but then I heard myself warning Claire that Christopher was coming for me, and I won't survive the experience. Claire won't remember it, but when she feels a prick on her hand he's coming.

I came out of her mind and dropped my hand. I composed myself and turned to the guard. "I've got everything I need. Take Claire to my office and take George away. I will question him later."

I walked away, out of the room and down the stairs where Oliver was conveniently waiting. "Well? What did you find from her?"

"If she had succeeded with me, she would have taken advantage." I said. He didn't need to know any more than that.

"And? That can't be it. Is she planning anything else? Will she get anymore of that stuff?"

"No. I've been in her mind, you don't need to worry anymore." I walked past him, but Oliver grabbed my arm.

"You seen something in her mind. What is it?"

"Just a young girls wild imagination." I took my arm out of his grip and walked away.


	22. Revelation (continued)

**Amelie's Point of View**

After sorting through paperwork from Bizzie I went upstairs to talk to Claire.

When I went into my office Claire was pacing around obviously stressed.

"What did you see?" She asked the moment she saw me. When I didn't answer right away, she grabbed my arm. "Tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you everything. Calm down and I might tell you some of what I've seen." I said, easily taking my arm out of her hand and went to lean against the desk. Claire sat down in the chair opposite and tried not to fidget too much. I took a breath. "Do you remember dreaming about me?"

"I dream about you all the time I think."

"I'm serious, Claire. Do you remember speaking to me in my room about Christopher?"

Claire looked at me strange. "No... Why would I? I've never had a dream like that before." She looked down and played with her hands.

I sighed. "Christopher's coming back and I may not survive his encounter."

Claire's gaze snapped back up. "What? You got that from me? Are you sure?"

"Of course. I have no reason to lie."

"But you could though..." I took a step towards to show her I wasn't lying, but Claire jumped back. "No. Your not going inside my mind again."

"Relax, I'm going to show you." I grabbed her arm and brought her forward. "Be still." When she didn't move, I took it as a yes and let go.

But of course, Claire has come to distrust me. She ran for the door, but the guards grabbed her and brought her back.

"Get off!"

I held her arms lightly but firmly. "Relax Claire."

"Don't look in my mind again. Please."

"Is it so I don't see your thoughts on me? I know you would have taken advantage, had you managed to drug me. Your other thoughts are... interesting."

"I'll keep them in my head, you can forget about them." Claire had stopped fighting, and now was staring at the ground.

"That would be a good idea." I held her head in my hands and was going to show her, her repressed memory when Claire placed her hand on mine.

"If you're right... I just want you to know I love you and your not going to die. Christopher's going to die and you won't have to worry about him anymore."

Trying my best to ignore the feeling that I should get Claire's hands off mine, I nodded slightly. "I know."

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I wanted to keep hold on Amelie's hands forever but I knew what Christopher had done to her and so I reluctantly let go. I knew Amelie was very good at hiding things but I knew she looked relieved(?) When I let go of her.

I was still sceptical of letting her into my mind but I needed to see if she was telling the truth. She could easily go inside my mind and do something else, besides uncovering a memory.

Amelie adjusted her hands and then the memory came flooding to the surface. I had woken up from the sofa and followed Amelie upstairs to her room. She told me that she was sorry for everything she's done and I said there was no need to apologise. Then she explained that Christopher was coming after her and she won't won't survive the encounter. She also said there would be a prick of my hand when he was close to coming.

Amelie removed her hands and I blinked as I was brought back to the present. "Believe me now?"

"How could I forget that? It seemed so real..."

"You or someone else must have repressed it so you wouldn't know and couldn't warn me." Amelie went back to leaning against the table.

It could be the ghosts..." I suggested. Mentioning them I realised I hadn't seen them in a long while.

"They've gone. They're not hiding anywhere so it can't be them." Amelie sighed. "Was there anything else I said?"

"I don't know you were in my mind." I said in a light tone. Amelie sighed and shook her head. "I came out of your mind before it stopped, but I sensed that there wasn't anything more."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Wait. If Christopher repressed your memory and now knows about it resurfacing, he will come. Or if you feel a prick tell me immediately."

I nodded. "Do you... Want to come back with me? Just for a little while." I said quickly, looking down.

Amelie sighed. "I wish I could. But I have a lot to sort out, and Oliver has demanded my attention tonight. Maybe after Christopher is dead."

I looked up and nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Amelie was quiet for a moment. "I... Never mind. Go back to my house after you leave and stay there. Your dismissed."

My mind was racing on what she might have said... I love you? I want to apologise for everything I've done to you?

"I will see you later then." I said, turning around and leaving.


	23. Difficult Questions

**Claire's Point of View**

I placed around the living room of Amelie's house. I had contemplated disobeying and waiting around to see if Amelie was alright and all but then I thought she may not fully trust me in whatever plan she had to permanently kill Christopher.

I sighed and and paced across the living room again. When was she coming back? I had been here for over an hour.

Wait... It could be like those movies in which the person sends away the person they cared for most to prevent them from getting hurt or killed...

Just as I was getting myself all worked up for probably nothing, the door opened and in walked Amelie, her guards, Myrnin and... Oliver.

"Hello my dear. How are you today?" Myrnin asked.

"Great." I huffed and sat down heavily on the sofa. "What are you doing here?"

"Amelie asked whether I can help with luring in her mortal enemy. What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?"

"Funny, I remember you saying you were trapped here." Oliver said.

I glared at him. "Shut up. No-one asked you."

"Yes, Ollie no-one asked you." Myrnin repeated, more childishly.

Amelie sighed. "Quiet everyone."

Myrnin took a seat next to me and took apart the TV remote looking through the wires, with not a single concern of getting electrocuted.

I glanced over at Amelie and saw Oliver holding her hand, which sent a surge of anger through me. "You know this would never have happened if you had stayed with me." He said, quietly.

"I can't control who I have feelings for. Staying with you wouldn't have changed anything."

"At least then this Christopher guy wouldn't be obsessed with you and Claire."

"Don't be so closed minded. If he can do spells-"

"I meant he wouldn't be obsessed because Claire wouldn't be around. You would have let her die with her boyfriend."

Amelie and Oliver shared an unreadable look, but I guessed it wasn't a pleasant one. Amelie took her hand out of Oliver's. "Are you really sure of that? He could just have come because of my feelings for her."

"They will fade. You would have never have met him if you let her go the human way. Remember she hated you for a long time after you changed her and kept her locked up in her little prison."

"That was a long time ago. There is no use dwelling on the past. If your not going to help me, you might as well leave. I'm sure Myrnin and Claire would be happy about that." Amelie's voice or face showed no expression and even I, who had come to learn a tiny bit of what was behind the mask, couldn't work out what she was feeling. Maybe she wasn't leaving anything at all.

"Fine. What would you like help with my Lady?" Oliver asked, in a sickly sweet tone.

"You think up the plan. Check it with me and I tell you whether I approve of it. Myrnin will make what I need to bring him in and Claire's bait."

That snapped me out of wherever I was. "Wait what?"

"Your bait." Myrnin said. "You shouldn't be too insulted. I hear being bait is an exciting pass time."

"Why? He's more interested in you."

"Becuase I said so. And recently he's been taking an interest in you, so your perfect." Amelie replied.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

"With any luck, you won't come back." Oliver said another unnecessary thing to wind Claire up.

I sent him a hard look. "Quiet."

"Can't Myrnin go? Or you? He's more interested in you." Claire asked.

"No. Everyone has there part to play and you have yours. Now quiet and go with Myrnin to help him build... Whatever he's building." I dismissed her and turned back to Oliver who had already written down several notes.

"Well, being with Claire with his knowledge is not a favourable plan."

"Why not? He's obsessed with your relationship with her, it's an obvious idea." Oliver shrugged.

"Its a bad one. Think of something else."

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

"Do you know what's wrong with Amelie?" I asked, following Myrnin outside. It was night time, but a bit chilly.

"Why do you think there is anything wrong with her?" Myrnin asked, looking through a car repair yard or bits of scrap metal or whatever he's looking for.

"Well... She's not herself. It's like she completely shut down or something."

"Well if her previous conversation with Oliver is anything to go by, it might be that, but Amelie is not one to be ruled by emotion. Another reason might be your not used to seeing this side of her." He picked up a piece of metal that had lethal sharp edges. He tested them on his finger and no surprise, it slit open. I cringed and looked away.

"She almost killed me sometimes, I've seen her almost smile, I've seen here when she was fighting Bishop, what other side is there?" I asked.

"The side that has no idea where her feelings lie."

My gaze snapped back to Myrnin. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think your the only person she has gone to bed with? By the way, nothing gets past me... much. I thought you were her when you came to the lab one day." Myrnin gets distracted and drops the sharp metal and picks up a chunkier one.

"Myrnin, focus. What do you mean?"

"Well, as you may or may not know Amelie has had both male and female lovers. Of course they never lasted long. They either got eaten, died naturally, died of the plague or she got bored of them. Other times, she would be in love with someone," he coughed 'Oliver'. "Then she would fall in love with this other guy. And she would shut down to prevent Oliver from finding out."

"You don't think that's happening right? She's not doing it to push me away?"

"My guess is she is pushing you away because you did something wrong." Myrnin shrugged. "I may have been her friend for centuries, but I don't know everything about her. If you wake up one day to find her in the arms of Oliver or someone else, don't be too disappointed."

"So that is what's happening? She's making me bait to get rid of me, so she can be with Oliver without any problems from me?" Just thinking about it, made my throat close up.

"Jumping to conclusions is always a downside to humans..." Myrnin shook his head and threw another sharp metal over his shoulder, narrowly avoiding impaling my head on it.

"So what do I do?!"

"I'm not a relationship therapist, Claire! Now are you going to help me find more metal or not?" Myrnin asked, annoyed.

I glared at him. "These will slice my fingers off."

"Mine are still attached. Just look for pieces with holes in them or especially sharp edges. I can make them into something."

I sighed and knelt down carefully picking up pieces of metal and checking them, but my mind was on Amelie. Would she really leave me?


	24. The Ghosts Come Back

**Amelie's Point of View**

I was going through Oliver's list of suggestions for how to lure Christopher in and trap him, when I caught the sound of squeaky wheels approaching.

"What has the mad man built this time?" Oliver asked. He held my hand, but I took it out of his and went to the door. Oliver beat me to it and opened the door to reveal Claire dragging a kids trailer full of sharp and jagged pieces of metal with Myrnin walking ahead.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Whatever you want it to be. I can make anything out of this and your witchy friends can use it to their advantage." Myrnin seemed pleased with himself about this.

"Their advantage?" Oliver asked. "Don't you mean ours, you idiot?"

I ignored their little argument and glanced at Claire. She is staring at the ground and when she did look up, she looked like she had been fighting over something in her head.

"Amelie?" Myrnin tapped me.

"What?"

"I asked where are your witchy friends?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them in a while. Which makes this useless. Take it away." I turned around and went back into the house. I sat down on the chair behind my desk and sighed.

"Have you tried contacting them?" Oliver asked, coming in.

"No, because last time they forced me out for 5 days. I wouldn't know how to contact them anyway."

"How about in your sleep? You haven't slept in months."

"Can't imagine why..." I saw Claire going upstairs and before Oliver could say anything else, I said "I'm going to my room. Don't follow me."

I walked upstairs and went into my bedroom. I stopped in front of my bed and heard the tiniest shuffle of feet; humans would never have heard it.

I spun around pinned Claire to the wall by her wrists. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I was waiting for you. I need you to answer something for me."

"Surely, you could have asked me downstairs. My room is off limits unless I say so."

Claire took a breath. "Do you love Oliver?"

I let go of her. "Excuse me?"

"Myrnin told me all about how short your relationships are. He said that you shut yourself down so that your boyfriend or girlfriend can't see you've found someone else. Is that what you're doing to me?"

Why did humans feel the need to jump to conclusions? "Claire-"

"Don't lie to me. I've seen the way you act around Oliver. I've been seeing it a lot and only spoke up now. Just tell me the truth and I can help you catch Christopher then I will be gone."

"No, I don't love him. He thinks if he acts nice enough I will leave him, but emotions are a bothersome thing."

"So if you didn't have any you would have left me?"

"If I didn't have any, you would have been dead long ago." I went to sit down on my bed. "Leave now. I need some time on my own."

"Another thing... I've contacted the ghosts." Claire stepped forward. A spike of annoyance shot through me.

"You did what?"

"I was just sleeping, then I had a dream where I was in this barn and the ghosts were there. They said they know how to catch and kill Christopher and they can do something with all the metal that we brought."

"They can't speak while they're here and I have no time for their petty requests of admitting I love you. Did they say anything else or was that it?"

"They... They could sent something through to me if you weren't willing to cooperate. They just wanted you to treat me better that's all." Claire looked down, nervously playing with her fingers.

"I've been treating you adequately and they're still not here. You will have to ask them to send something to you."

"They want you to stop being affectionate with Oliver. It sends the wrong message and your not in love with him anyway."

"So you've told them of your rivalry with Oliver. That's not surprising. And I don't show any affection to him, he shows it to me."

"But you don't stop him." Claire looked back up, lightly glaring.

"No I don't. I also don't return the feelings. Now if your quite done, I would like some time alone. And don't come back into my bedroom again unless I say so."

Claire stood and stared for a moment then she sighed and left.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I felt there was no getting through or understanding Amelie. One minute she would be the way I want her to be; caring and then she would completely shut me out.

Going into my room, I lay down. Why did the ghosts contact me? Anyway they would just have to send whatever they wanted to send me.

Looking to the window, if I had a beating heart it would have stopped.

"Hello Claire." Melissa said.


	25. Intense Talks

Claire's Point of View

I was getting over the shock of Melissa appearing and speaking to me, I got my voice. "M-Melissa... How are you here? You can't speak in the other world..." Melissa gave me an 'oh really' look, then it came to me. "You made me sleep again?"

"Well no, you were sleepy." Melissa said. "But I want you to know I have located Christopher and I can give him to you."

I blinked and was struck speechless. "H-How?"

"A few spells." Melissa said like it was no big thing. "But I want you to answer one simple question."

"Sure, what is it?" I was suddenly slightly giddy and excited. I couldn't wait to tell Amelie!

"Do you want Amelie back? Because I have been watching over your attempts and your latest ones she has completely ignored."

The excitement and giddiness faded away fast. "Oh... right. Of course I want her back but she's made up her mind at the moment."

"I can help."

I immediately jumped to conclusions. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Nothing, don't worry." Melissa said. "I just need to use your voice so I can say exactly what you need to get her back."

"What do you mean... use my voice?" Oh god she didn't mean possessing me did she?

"Well there was this spell originally meant for Amelie if she didn't cooperate with me, but I can change it. I will only use your voice, I promise."

"Will you give us Christopher before or after?" I knew how things like this worked in the movies; they don't give you what you want, until the others have what they want. This isn't the movies though.

"I will give you Christopher. Getting Amelie back for you is a nice present in return."

This had the potential to go horribly wrong, but I did want Amelie to stop being so stubborn and to admit she had more feelings than she said.

"Okay then... So what happens now?"

"I let you go and I will prepare the spell. Then I will show up and you help you reclaim your lover." Melissa said. She smiled a little and then disappeared.

Amelie's Point of View

The door of my bedroom knocked and I sighed. I had been lying down on my bed just thinking of ways things could go back to relative normality.

I hadn't come up with anything and I hated to admit it but Claire may be right about acquiring the ghosts help.

I got up and opened the door. Oliver stood on the other side. "What do you want?"

"Claire's asleep. May I come in?"

"What if she wakes up?"

"No harm in talking, is there?" Oliver waited patiently which is new for him.

"Fine, but your not staying for long. I'd rather be alone." I went to sit on my bed. Oliver closed the door and sat besides me. Instantly he started to play with my hair and tried to kiss it. I moved away from him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, trying not to sound too offended.

"Nothing will work to bring Christopher in. We will just have to wait for him to arrive."

Oliver grabbed my hand but held it lightly. "That won't happen. We will find him and you will kill him. With assistance this time."

"How can you be so sure?"

Oliver laid me down on the bed, even though I didn't fully agree with it. "Because I am." I knew what he was going to do, and maybe I would have allowed it, but my mind kept going back to Claire. What she said about shutting people out when I move onto others was partly true... But as I said before emotions were a bothersome thing and I couldn't go with it, knowing that later I would feel that it was a huge mistake I sat up, but Oliver laid me back down. "You need to stop thinking about her."

"Why?"

"Look at the amount of stress she has caused you throughout the years. Your bodyguards which could have been doing better things, were making sure she didn't go out in the sun, she demanded your attention constantly and if she didn't get it she thinks you didn't care for her as much as you did. Not to mention she hated you for changing her in the first place."

"She's young. She's not you, who I don't have to give a second thought about. She lost her boyfriend and now she has me."

"She has Michael too. And once she gets past the mind set that he hates her forever, she can set her sights on him. Just for one moment forget about her. You may find some peace in it."

Not having to worry about anything was peace in itself. I had been thinking about it and now I have come to think things would have been different if I hadn't changed Claire. But knowing Claire's tendencies of coming in without knocking and her usually terrible timing, I couldn't risk it.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She never knocks on the door and she usually comes in at the worse time. Not to mention, her eavesdropping."

"Well, she's not the quietest of vampires and even when she's trying, I can still hear her. She's not outside. Have a listen yourself."

"No, I can't, Oliver. I'm with Claire, even though it doesn't look it and I can't have an affair without feeling like I've made a mistake."

Oliver sighed, then out of nowhere, kisses me. I tensed for a moment shocked by this sudden behaviour, then against my better judgment I returned.

I could just forget for a moment. It seemed so tempting I almost wanted to stay like this.

What about Claire? Your feelings for her are stronger than they are for Oliver.

I pushed Oliver away. "Oliver-"

"Don't say it. I know you still have an inkling of love for me, otherwise you would never have allowed that. Just find me when you've got rid of her." Oliver got up and left my room, closing the door behind me.

I sat up, conflicting feelings rushing through me. What was I doing? Things were just a tiny bit simpler without the question of which feelings were stronger.

I got up and went into Claire's room. She was still asleep, so I sat down besides her and brushed her hair away from her face. She looked peaceful when she slept; nothing of what had been happening to her, or what I have said showed on her face.

I had to make a decision; I couldn't keep her like this.


	26. Intense Talks (continued)

**Claire's Point of View**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, was the very familiar faint smell of vanilla. Amelie stroking my hair, but with whatever voodoo vampire power I had I could tell she was preoccupied.

I did smell another scent on her; Oliver. Don't make a fuss. I woke up and looked up at her. As I thought Amelie wasn't looking at me but her gaze was elsewhere.

When I sat up, Amelie's gaze locked onto me. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah thanks... What are you doing here?" By my side, staring off into space while stroking my hair was the last place and thing I imagined her doing.

"I had a free gap in my time and decided to come up and see you." Amelie took a deep breath. "I don't like to admit it but you maybe right about the ghosts. Myrnin hasn't been helpful at all."

"Oh right... Well I've umm... Seen one. She says she has found him and everything."

"Did you ask for her to bring him here?"

"Yeah she will..." I sighed, remembering the other thing Melissa said, but I didn't want to tell her.

"Whats wrong?" Amelie asked, lifting my head to meet hers.

"Nothing it's fine."

"Tell me."

"Why don't you tell me what you've been doing with Oliver?" I tried not to come across as defensive and possessive and such, but I don't think it worked out too well.

Amelie gave me a long look then sighed. "He... Kissed me. He wanted me to spend a moment in my bedroom with him, but my mind kept going back to you."

"Did you kiss him back?" I asked, doing surprisingly well in holding back my anger. Not only at Oliver but at Amelie as well, for not rejecting his advances.

"For a moment. Then I pushed him away."

"Then you don't love me at all then do you? You keep saying you don't have any feelings whatsoever for him, but that never would have happened if you would have rejected him."

"Its complicated."

"Its not. Why does he get to go into your bedroom, hold your hand and even kiss you and your trying to push me as far away as you can?" I felt frustration rising up along with anger.

"Because of Christ-"

"No!" I cut her off. "Even before we knew Christopher existed you've been like this! It started off fine, then you've been making up excuses for me not to touch you or even get near to you. You've been saying you don't love me and everything to get me to leave, and then when I leave you want me back. Now this entire thing is another excuse to push me away again. Will I have to leave again once he's dead?"

"No. It's just..." Amelie sighed. "I've only had one girlfriend apart from you and that was a time when it was wrong to be like that. Now I'm the Founder I have to keep up appearances. I'm not like anyone you've met before."

"Of course I know that... But you spend most of your time making sure the entire town knows you only see me as replaceable."

"It's the things you care about that get taken away." Amelie is quiet for a few moments. "I do love you."

"Prove it." I said. "You say that but then you go off and try to get me to leave or say stuff that will make me feel for you less. So prove it."

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

What had I gotten myself into? First Oliver tried seducing me and now Claire wants proof that I'm speaking the truth. Christopher's effects still haven't worn off, but maybe Claire's theory on that his effects grow weaker to farther away he gets, may work.

"Christopher-" I started. But of course Claire interrupted me again. I have only allowed this twice because of the situation, but I won't allow it a third time.

"Enough. Just do something and fight against it. You've fought against worst."

"Yes I have..." I considered holding her hand, but I could do that anytime, so instead I kissed her. There was nothing for a moment, then the feeling to stop this became strong, but on Claire's advice (and my own - I really needed to get past this) I fought against it until it made me feel physically sick. I pulled away and drew in a few breaths and it went away.

"What happened?"

"I felt like I was going to be sick." I looked at Claire. "How's that for proof?"

Claire glanced down at the bed then back at me. "Try it again when we kill him."

"That might be arranged."

A knock on the door sounded. I got up and opened it. On the other side is my maid Valerie. "Sorry miss, but someone is at the door for you."


	27. The Ghosts Final Farewell

**Claire's Point of View**

I was still getting over the buzz of what happened and Amelie's confession when she left the room to go see whose at the door. I got up and followed her, sitting on the stairs.

Amelie opened the door and outside stood Oliver. I growled, but a quick look from Amelie told me to shut it.

"Look who I found." Oliver stepped aside and one of her guards pushed forward a teenage boy who was bound and gagged.

"A young boy." Amelie said. "Why did you bring him?"

Oliver gave her a hard look. "He's Christopher, Amelie. I saw that body he was in before. He's dead if your wondering."

"How do you know it's him?"

"I caught him in my office and he practically confessed. He didn't put up much of a fight, but you would think he's smarter than that to come out of hiding."

I got up off the stairs. "The ghost brought him. She said she would."

"The ghosts have gone." Oliver said, like he knew everything.

I glared at him. "They visited me several times while I was sleeping actually."

"You were dreaming. Try to separate dreams from reality."

I went to strangle him or perhaps rip out his throat but Amelie had an iron grip on my arm. "Stop winding her up. Come in and you can explain how you found him."

"No, he can do it outside!"

"I kissed her you know. She laid on her back and we would have gone further if she hadn't been thinking of you." Oliver smirked. "She doesn't have her whole heart set on you. Just remember that."

"And you just remember being at my house is a privilege which can easily be taken away. Now come in and stop taunting her or leave if you have nothing else to say." Amelie said, firmly. If she didn't have her hand on my arm (crushingly in fact), either Oliver or I would be dead by now.

"Fine, I'm just stating facts though." He came in and made his way to the living room. The guard with Christopher followed.

"You have to keep a hold on your temper." Amelie said, turning to me.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I was starting to lose feeling in my arm.

"Just ignore him. It only takes one remark to get you riled. With Myrnin it takes a few, but try not to let it affect you." I nodded and tapped her hand. Amelie let go and went into the living room. I rubbed where her hand had been, took a deep breath and followed her in.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

My guard (who I needs to question what he was doing with Oliver in the first place) tied Christopher to the chair he was sitting on and took off the cloth that was keeping his mouth closed.

"Why did you go to the coffee shop? You should've known you would be found." His new body was puzzling to me. Why did he choose a small, weak human body when he has favoured strength?

"I... Was looking for something to help me hide better." He replied in a strained voice.

"Is someone controlling you?"

"Well, you could say that." He said. "I just... Wanted to... find another disguise." He coughs and stiffened then drew in several breaths. "Stupid witch!"

"Is Melissa controlling you?" Claire asked, coming forward.

"They've gone. You said so yourself, Amelie." Oliver said, impatiently.

"Well last time I checked I don't have the ability to see ghosts, when they are invisible."

"She likes to think she is controlling me," Christopher replied. "But all she's doing is making it really hard to talk. How is the little spell I've put on you, Amelie?"

"It doesn't affect me. So whatever your trying to achieve won't work."

"It does work. When you touch her, you won't allow it and you will be sick if you don't let go. Would you like me-" Christopher stiffened again and inhaled rapidly. "I could... remove what I've done to you... Then you can kill me. Melissa will show you how."

"That proves it. The ghosts are still here. Melissa is controlling him." Claire crossed her arms and sent a glare to Oliver, though it didn't seemed too fussed.

"Honestly, I don't care. Just tell your dead friends how Amelie can kill him."

"Won't you do the honour, Oliver?" I asked.

"He hasn't been after me. Or I would have killed him long ago."

"I'm sure you would have." I grabbed Christopher's neck and squeezed. His skin felt normal which I was quietly thankful for. "Just one question before I kill you; why are you so interested in myself and Claire?"

"I'm a witch. And as you may have noticed, I'm not in my proper body because you've burned it. So I need energy and at the time vampires was all I could I think of because they never die."

"Why specifically choose us? You could have chosen anyone you wanted." Claire asked. I was also thankful for whoever was making him tell the truth. I have no doubt he would be making it all up without them.

"I prefer a challenge. I tried to get the book your ghosts have been using, but they wouldn't let me."

"So can you stay in other people's bodies or do they run out?"

"Claire, this isn't an idle conversation." I told her, squeezing his neck harder.

"Why are you offering?" Christopher asked in a choked whisper.

"Don't get any ideas. I was just wondering why he burned the other guard." Claire replied, crossing her arms.

"You burnt my body, so I did the same to one of your guys. But you don't seem too upset, do you? Do they mean anything to you?"

"No they don't. Now are you going to kill him now, Amelie or will I have to do it?" Oliver asked, impatient as always.

"No, because he will just jump into another body, if you haven't learned that already." I said.

"Have you learned to interpret your feelings yet?" He asked with a sly smirk. Christopher went to say something and so I squeezed tighter, careful not to snap his windpipe.

"I've chosen Claire. So you can stop the fantasies and find someone else."

"You need to get Christopher to remove whatever he's done to you." Claire said. I lightened my grip enough for Christopher to talk.

"You heard what she said."

"How do you know I will take it off? I could put a stronger one on you that would get stronger with time." With the smile he gave, he thought he knew everything.

"Your forgetting my friends in the afterlife." I said, which Oliver snorted at. I ignored him. "They are more powerful than you, so they can easily remove the spell if your unwilling to. It would be a shame for you, since it might have meant you would live a bit longer."

The smile quickly left his face.

"If you don't believe her, they are already showing their power by controlling you and controlling what you say. Now remove what you've done to Amelie or you will die right now." Sometimes Claire did surprise me by what she comes up with.

"Don't worry, Claire you can go back to being a little child once this is all over."

Some things will never stop. I often wonder what it is about me worth fighting over. "Oliver shush, Claire calm down. So what will it be, Christopher?"

"You don't know how to kill me yet, so you can't threaten me with death can you? And the only way you can contact them is when your sleeping and I can easily make sure you never wake up again."

Claire went to say something when the door knocked and I heard something being pushed under the door. Christopher knew what it was. He struggled to get free of his restraints and he wasn't looking so arrogant now.

"This liquid stuff prevents the body jumping spell and it kills him from the inside." Claire handed the light blue fluid in a vial to me.

"Hopefully, painfully." Oliver remarked.

"Wait! I can remove what I did to you. I promise!"

"As soon as you face death, you become a coward."

"Everyone's like that, Amelie. You shouldn't be surprised." Oliver said, crossing his arms.

"So you would turn into a coward when your about to die?" Claire asked. I sent a harsh look to Oliver to tell him to keep quiet. Oliver sighed.

"I promise. Then you can torture me all you like."

I don't believe you." I said and let go of him. "Open his mouth."

"No, wait!"

"Amelie, Melissa's here!" Claire said. I turned around and saw her looking almost as real as anyone. She said something but I couldn't lip read well.

"What is she saying?"

"She's saying she can help." Claire said.

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked.

"I studied lip reading when I was alone." Claire shrugged. "She's saying that you can't trust Christopher not to put a more powerful spell on you, so she can help."

"Well, not trusting him is a no brainer." Oliver remarked.

"Hush. How can she help? She can't touch me." I asked.

"You can touch her. Making herself real like that took a lot of energy, but she made it so you can touch her. But after that... She will leave."

"Let's get this over and done with then." I said. I walked up to her and glanced down at her hand. "I wish I could've known you longer."

Melissa nodded and said the words "Me too."

I touched her hand and then a sharp shooting pain raced up my arm and through my body. I tried not to crush her hand, as I had been through worse but I was finding difficulty in that. Finally Melissa let go and disappeared.


End file.
